


his mistakes

by Mishlacrazy360



Category: vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Smut, Infedelity, M/M, painter!taehyung, past!jikook, supposed angst, vhope - Freeform, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishlacrazy360/pseuds/Mishlacrazy360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taehyung has everything he'd ever wanted but nothing at all. how many lies, how more can he take.</p><p>jimin wanted to see him smile, but that smile made it harder to draw the line of who they were,</p><p>hoseok regrets nothing, but everything.</p><p>this was inspired but usher- his mistakes<br/>well, it may not be exactly what the song says, but, I liked the song and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.<br/>again, its adapted from my post in aff and im shit at descriptions lmao so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where it all started

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like this even if the tags seem a little bland or scary, I promise its not. ^.^

Taehyung.

 

 

Kim Taehyung is a shy young man, even at 19 he holds himself like a child.

 

So unencumbered.

 

He entered college with okay grades and doing his first year was even better because he had his best friend, the one and only boy he'll ever see, Jung Hosoek.

 

Said friend came running toward him right now and engulfed him in a warm embrace, that he returned with a soft smile.

 

Hosoek had been away to spain on a football tour and he returned just in time for Taehyung to head off to college.

 

That had been the plan, rock the world with foot ball and make it back to Taehyung. 

 

That's the plan that Tae knew, that's the plan that he'd been reminded of everyday over the phone.

 

 

 

They ended up in different parts of the college dorms because Hosoek was 2 years older and already doing his second year of college.

 

He hadn't seen or spoken to Hosoek for 2 weeks.

 

2 freaken weeks!

 

What was hosoek doing?!

 

Why hadn't he called him back yet?

 

He couldn't be THAT busy, it was only 2 weeks of college!

 

Miserable, he made his way into town.

He met up with one of his class mates, and that's how he ended up going to a little celebration at Park way Drive.

 

The club was packed with first years, second years and everything in between.

 

He checked his outfit glad that he'd worn his best jeans, that hugged his body perfectly.

 

He got noticed by many guys and girls alike, but he didn't feel anything.

 

He was in love with Hosoek and that's the only boy he'd ever see.

 

He loved him since high school and he was planning on telling Hosoek when said boy got back.

But now that Hosoek was home, he never got to see him.

 

 

 

He found a seat by the bar, and started drinking, shot after shot.

 

The burn welcomed in his throat and cold body.

 

He got up from the bar stool and weaved through the crowd and his body felt languid. 

The music pulsing in his body as he started to sway. 

 

He cracked a smile as familiar a hands snaked around his waist before he got pulled against the chest he spent his days laying his head on.

 

He looked up into brown eyes that he knew so well, eyes that belonged to Hosoek.

 

" Hi" 

 

He smiled. "Hi"

 

" I'm sorry for not calling, I've been busy putting my things together to stay here this foot ball semester(lie)" Hosoek explained.

 

Taehyung's insides burned, from happiness and the alcohol haze.

 

 

Hosoek pulled Taehyung close and the smooth music carried them for the rest of the night.

 

Hosoek didn't mind. It always worked out like that.

He'd fvck up and Tae would forgive him. 

 

It was easy. 

 

_________****________

The first time.

 

It was when exams rolled by that Taehyung was the most excited person alive.

 

He would be meeting Hosoek after he'd written his literature paper and he made up his mind.

 

He was gonna tell Hosoek that he loved him.

 

He ran through the corridors on happy feet.

 

He spotted Hosoek walking through a bunch of science students.

 

" Hosoek! " He called.

 

But said boy must not have heard. Because he didn't stop or even look around.

 

He ran a bit faster hoping to catch up with him.

 

Hosoek walked quickly and into the doors of the college theater.

 

He was surprised to see the boy walking in there but he followed suit, walking behind Hosoek trying to get said boy's attention.

The boy walked all the way to the very back of the theater and entered a small dark room. The lights were flicked on...

 

What he didn't expect to see was Hosoek embracing a cute looking pale guy with a shock of blond hair that suits said boy perfectly, just a bit shorter than himself.

 

He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

That was no ordinary embrace, he would know that better than anyone.

 

He tried to swallow back tears, he shouldn't cry. 

 

Its stupid to cry.

 

He didn't tell Hosoek how he felt yet, so if Hosoek had someone already...then..well he couldn't really DO anything about it.

So he did the only thing he COULD do.

he walked away.

 

________________________________

By the time he got back to his room, he'd already gotten rid of his gloomy face. 

His phone buzzed and it was Hosoek, asking if they were still meeting up.

 

He happily agreed, glad that he wasn't forgotten about. He fixed himself and went to meet Hosoek.

 

 

 

They met up at a cozy restaurant just outside of campus.

 

Hosoek just arrived there now, and sat fixing his hair.

He'd been with that cutie from the theater club just minutes ago, what was his name?

 

Ah, Yoongi. The guy really was very touchy.

 

He found a table in the very back of the restaurant.

 

Taehyung arrived a few minutes later, panting hard, as if he'd been running.

 

Hosoek really admired how cute Taehyung was, so eager to see him all the time.

 

"Tae-Tae!" He called waving enthusiastically.

 

Said boy came over with a flushed face from being wind whipped.

 

"Hey, have you been waiting long? I'm sorry for that. I tried getting here as soon as I could" said boy panted.

 

"Ah no, I haven't actually. I'm just glad you came. I waited at your class, but you weren't there..?"

 

" Oh, I..finished early and well, I uh..I happened to see you go into the theater earlier. So I went to my room, and waited for your call" Tae admits, leaving out the vital details about seeing the boy with someone else.

 

Hosoek's eyes went wide.

 

Had Tae seen him with Yoongi?

 

" Uh...did you..go to the theater as well? Why didn't you say something?"

 

" I..didn't want to pester you, so I just left"

 

"Aah Tae, you never pester me" he offered with a smile, glad that the boy didn't see anything.

 

They enjoyed a 3 course meal with Hosoek having to insist that he pay half.

 

That was the thing about Tae, he always put Hosoek first. 

 

 

 

Together they left the restaurant, the night air cool and filled with so much promise.

 

They walked side by side, in a comfortable silence but one walked with a fast beating heart.

 

That one was Taehyung.

 

He looked up at Hosoek, and he admired said boy's side profile. 

Hosoek really was beautiful.

 

Hosoek must have felt Taehyung's gaze because he looked right back.

 

They gazed at each other like that for a while, just looking, breathing. Not saying anything.

 

It wasn't necessary.

 

Hosoek leaned forward, and Taehyung stepped up, tilting his head up to meet said boy half way.

 

Their lips met in the softest of kisses, but it meant so much to the younger, it made Taehyung grip tightly at Hosoek's shirt.

 

Hosoek snaked his arms around Taehyung's waist and pulled him closer.

 

They kissed like that, softly, sensually under the moon light, with Hosoek holding Taehyung close like a treasure piece.

 

That was the thing about Hosoek, he felt strongly for Taehyung but he couldn't just stay with one person.

So he indulged Taehyung and just went on with whatever he did in his own time.

 

He had the sentiment, 'what you don't know won't hurt you'

 

And Tae had the idea that love could solve everything.

 

Taehyung pulled back for lack of air. He looked at Hosoek with so much words on his tongue, but the way Hosoek looked at him made him realize he didn't have to say anything.

 

" You're mine now" Hosoek whispered stroking his flushing cheek.

 

At those words, Tae forgot all about that little incident at the theater and things moved on to better days, at least according to Taehyung.

\-----------------------------

\-----------------------------

Time and time again.

 

Its been exactly 10 years since Taehyung and Hosoek got married. They lived together in a cozy little apartment with a great view.

Hosoek worked in the accountancy department of a car dealership, and he brought in good money because of his charm.

 

Taehyung taught at a pre-school during the day and at night he painted for fun, selling his paintings to art galleries.

 

So they both brought in good money, good enough for adoption. Taehyung wanted to have kids very badly, but Hosoek always brushed it off, dismissed.

 

And Taehyung never persisted, reasoning that they'd agree sooner or later, because he was that submissive. He didn't question what Hosoek did.

 

Not even WHO...

 

 

 

 

Taehyung made his way home from the school under a dark cloud filled sky. He trudged through the street hoping that the rain would only pour once he was safely in his house.

 

He didn't have that luck.

 

He quickly ducked in by pub that also offered food. He found a table in the very back of the pub and shook out his wet coat.

 

He ordered some hot coffee, warming his freezing hands as he held the cup.

 

The rain battered the old wrecked roof of the pub mercilessly and at 6 PM, he was still sitting in that exact chair, drinking more coffee.

 

The pub door flew open, and a group of guys came in and instantly, his eyes fell on a familiar mop of brown hair.

 

Hair belonging to his husband. 

 

He made a way to get up and meet him, when he saw that Hosoek wasn't alone. 

In fact, Hosoek had a companion holding onto his arm for dear life, smiling broadly while they chattered.

 

The pair so absorbed in their chatter, failed to see Taehyung standing there staring at them, with red eyes as tears brimmed but didn't fall.

 

It was happening again.

 

 

 

Taehyung was selfless in his love for Hosoek and that was proven every time Hosoek cheated Taehyung took him right back.

 

Taehyung felt tied to Hosoek and it was for the reason that Hosoek carried his virginity and he valued sex with intimacy.

But Hosoek didn't share that value.

 

And so said man screwed around countless times and Taehyung just forgave him.

 

Taehyung just didn't know the meaning of self preservation when it came to Hosoek and that was something Hosoek exploited to the max.

 

 

 

The days that passed were becoming a bit much for Taehyung. He found himself crying all the time and hiding well from his husband.

 

The final straw came when Hosoek used their long saved money to pay off some secret holiday he'd taken with whatever sexual partner he was screwing at the time.

 

"That was our savings! All of it! And for what? A freaken booty call?!" Taehyung exploded. He's had enough.

 

" I contributed to that as well Tae-tae, now calm down and cook some food, I'm starving" Hosoek offered nonchalant.

 

Taehyung felt furious.

how the hell did Hosoek get to be so callous and uncaring?!

 

This wasn't the man he married, not at all.!

 

" No, I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you using me. I'm sick of loving you when you don't value it. I want you to stop seeing your lover Hosoek."

 

Hosoek turned to look at him wide eyed and surprised.

This was a first.

 

" What do you mean? You know I can't do that. Its not in my nature"

 

"Screw your nature. I want it to stop. Please" 

 

And Taehyung left Their bedroom before he broke down in front of the man.

 

It made no sense to him, that he has to BEG his husband to stop cheating.

 

Yet he couldn't just leave Hosoek like that, because his heart won't let him.

 

\---------------------

\---------------------

Their marriage was on the rocks and Hosoek just never stopped. Taehyung became more and more despondent and more and more quiet.

 

He just accepted every thing as were, dying inside every time he spelled cologne or perfume that wasn't his or Hosoek's own scent.

 

One monday morning he got a call from a new art gallery in town. 

The voice on the end of the line had a calming musical quality to it and for the first time in days, he found himself smiling.

 

He picked up the paintings he'd prepared and he wrapped the canvas in wrapping paper.

 

He just closed the car boot when he felt long missed strong arms wrap around his waist.

 

He got pulled against the strong chest he's been pining for and his eyes popped wide, heart beat like a jungle drum rapidly in his chest.

 

"H-hosoek?" He squeaked in alarm.

 

Said man nuzzled his neck and he could feel the smile on lips that were only a memory to him.

 

" I miss you Tae. I miss you so much" said man murmured into his neck.

 

With his heart beating too loud in his ears he took shaking breaths. He was very surprised, but he also missed Hosoek.

 

He missed the hosoek he fell in love with the very first day they met and he was so grateful because this affectionate Hosoek is only a sliver of the man before.

 

"Hosoek-ah, I'm here all the time you know" he said instead

 

"You know that's not what I mean. When last did we even spend time together? Had dinner..made love? Its been so long"

 

At that he blushed, he blushed so damned hard because Hosoek was right, it HAD been forever.

 

Hosoek started kissing on his neck, small little kisses that racket throughout his entire body.

 

He gasped, closing his eyes tightly. He leaned against Hosoek, eager.

 

" Let's go inside" said man whispered into his ear and he would have easily agreed if it weren't for the nagging feeling that he'd forgotten something...

 

That's right! He had to be at the art gallery!

 

" I..can't, I've..got to~hmmmn"

 

Anything else that Taehyung had wanted to say became little breathy moans as Hosoek grinds his fast growing erection against him.

 

Hosoek trailed his hands down Taehyung's front, and easily unbuckled the belt of his jeans and said man slid warm hands into his boxers.

 

Said warm hands, took hold of his half hard length and he gasped, bucking into the heat.

 

He held back a whiny little moan as Hosoek started stroking him slowly, twisting and tightening his hands in such a skillful way. 

 

He placed his hands on the car,and just let Hosoek work his magic.

 

 

He turned his face just a little to the right and Hosoek claimed his lips in a sensually slow kiss.

 

 

Hosoek dug the pad of his thumb into Taehyung's slit and said man moaned into his mouth.

 

"Tae-Tae, I'm going fvck you right here, let's give our neighbors a show they'll never forget hmn?" Hosoek murmured, pulling back a bit.

 

Taehyung wanted to protest fervently, he wasn't one for exhibition and he valued sex as more than just sex.

 

But he couldn't say no to his husband, not when said husband was already tugging his pants and boxers down to his thighs.

 

Letting go of Taehyung's length, Hosoek pushed him against the car.

 

He let out a little gasp as the cold air hit his exposed legs and perked ass. 

 

Hosoek smirked in appreciation and didn't even bother undressing completely, just took out his aching length and gave it a little stroke.

 

"Tae-baby, you'll need to prep yourself right now, because this will be quick" said man purred.

 

He blushed deeply, he'd never actually done anything like that because he felt it a betrayal to Hosoek.

 

" I've never done that.." He admit truthfully.

 

Hosoek kissed his cheek and nibbled on his earlobe.

 

"Its okay, just do what I do, do it like you like it. Don't be shy now baby"

 

After some deliberation, he finally agreed.

He licked 2 of his fingers, making sure to lather them well since they didn't have the things they needed and were about to just have sex OUTSIDE WHERE ANYONE CAN SEE.

 

He looked around him, looking to see if anyone were peeking, this was uncomfortable for him but he didn't want to refuse his husband.

 

Who knows how long it would take for them to reach any level of intimacy again.

 

He reached a tentative hand between his legs, and looked back at Hosoek who was watching him like a hawk. 

 

Now he understood.

 

He chewed his bottom lip nervously as he slid in one digit, swirling it around a little gasp escaped his mouth and he could literally feel Hosoek's hunger for him.

 

He smiled inside himself, happy that his husband still wanted him like that even though there had been many...

 

He thrust slowly inside himself, stretching himself with great deliberation. Just like Hosoek would, he searched for that spot inside himself that said boy found so easily.

 

He slid in another, and thrust deeply, bold. 

He moaned loudly, as his fingers grazed at his prostrate and he went to town, thrusting deeply, hitting said nerve bundle with vigor.

 

Hosoek watched this unfold in front of him with a lewd smile. Sex with Taehyung was great, he was such a good sub, always obeying every order no matter how absurd.

 

Said man stroked his aching length, grunting in exertion of controlling himself.

Eventually he could bear no more and he reached for Taehyung, he fisted a hand of Taehyung's black locks,tugging hard.

 

Said man cried out in surprise and eagerness.

 

Hosoek took hold of Taehyung's wrist made him withdraw his fingers. 

He then, stood right behind Taehyung and pushed legs apart.

 

He aligned himself and with no thought, he thrust in hard. He stayed still, gripping Taehyung's hips.

 

Taehyung cried out in pain, he wasn't used to his husband's size at all and he clutched at the car for dear life.

 

Without further ado, Hosoek started ramming into Taehyung.

 

He grunted, breath hitting said man's neck in harsh puffs.

 

Taehyung felt like he was splitting apart, it hurt so bad, yet he endured. 

He endured it because he hasn't felt this close to Hosoek in a long time.

He hasn't had Hosoek, want him this badly since all the cheating began.

 

 

Hosoek started to rut and his thrusts became sloppy, he was close.

 

"H-hosoek!" Taehyung gasped before a big hand clasped over his mouth

 

Now he couldn't cry out and vent his pain any more.

 

He didn't enjoy this at all, it was all for Hosoek.

 

He sobbed silently as Hosoek jack hammered into him. 

His body hit the car as a spent Hosoek collapsed against him.

 

" Tae..shit are you okay?" Said man panted. Finally coming down from his high.

 

He just nodded. He couldn't speak because he was too tired and in pain.

 

Hosoek kissed his cheek and then said man picked him up bridal style, gazing down at him with a satisfied smile.

 

And he forgot all about the pain, having Hosoek look at him like that made it all worth while.

 

Together they showered and he insisted on a cold one, his body was in so much pain, he couldn't even stand and Hosoek was right there beside him, holding him up.

 

 

They finished up and Hosoek cradled him close.

 

See? He's not such a bad guy, and Taehyung was again reminded of that.

 

He totally forgot about his appointment, but that was the last thing on his mind when Hosoek climbed into with him.

 

He was so happy, its been years since Hosoek had cuddled him like that.

 

He drifted into a sleep with a satisfied smile, snuggled close to his beloved husband's chest.

 

\----------------------

\---------------------

The following morning he awoke...

 

Alone.

 

Hosoek was gone, again. Must've been since last night from the look of the bedroom. 

Like said man had Just cuddled him to sleep and took off into the night yet again.

 

Taehyung felt his heart sink.

 

He thought it was okay again, that they would get back on track again.

 

But Taehyung was badly mistaken, sex with Hosoek was great, and never a dull thing.

 

But there was a thing about Hosoek, he just couldn't stick with one flavor of ice-cream and no matter how good chocolate might taste, he'd still want to try strawberry after that. 

 

He was just that kinda guy and he applied to everything in his life.

 

Even to his marriage.

 

 

 

Taehyung got up from the bed slowly and showered again, for some reason he felt filthy, and he couldn't fathom why.

 

When he was done, he dressed into some black jeans and a light blue T-shirt . He padded downstairs and took some pain killers to numb the pain in his butt.

 

He checked his phone and there a few calls from the art gallery guy. He called back and apologized for not pitching up.

 

They agreed on giving him another chance.

 

 

The drive to the gallery was a short one. He stopped at victorian age building greying around the edges, big square window's dusty and he couldn't really believe that this was in fact, the art Gallery.

 

He stared in wonder at the sheer size of said building and then got his shit in gear.

 

He tried to take to the paintings out, but it got stuck.

 

Frustrated he yanked hard and as he went down, he internally screamed, for fear of his sensitive ass hitting the hard ground.

 

But it never came.

 

Instead, he fell into strong arms.

 

" You shouldn't be so rough, you might get hurt" said that musical voice from the phone.

 

He could literally FEEL the man smirk.

 

He blushed deeply, and tried to look up into the face of his ass saver (literally), but the sun shone high and all in his face.

 

He shield his face against the killer rays.

 

And said man laughed a sweet, almost boyish laugh that had him smiling dumbly too.

 

"Hi You must be Mr Jung Taehyung" 

 

" Please, call me Taehyung" he breathed despite himself.

 

" Cool, my name is Park Jimin and welcome to JiKook art Gallery"

 

\------------------------------------

\------------------------------------


	2. sliver of hope and a selfish nutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got none loool sorry though.

Jimin

 

 

He heard that the artist was attractive as hell, he just didn't expect said man to be THAT attractive.

 

Gazing down at the man known as Taehyung, he couldn't help but notice how perfect the man looked in his arms.

 

Like said man belonged there all along.

 

The sun shone in Taehyung's face and Jimin was enthralled, the way its rays hit translucent skin and rosy lips.

 

He felt he could stare for a long time at the beauty that was Taehyung.

 

" Jimin! You useless little shit! Get back to work !" 

 

He blushed, embarrassed at being told that in front of Taehyung.

 

He's supposed to be grown a man god dammit!

 

He cleared his throat and set Taehyung on his feet, making sure said man was stable before he let go.

 

"Uhrm..thanks for that. You saved me " Taehyung said scratching at his hair awkwardly.

 

A smile broke across Jimin's face and he just couldn't help but laugh again.

 

" Don't mention it. I'm always here so I'll take good care of you" he said

 

Taehyung smiled, a rectangular smile so broad it looked like the man's cheeks were straining.

 

As if the man hasn't smiled like that in a long time.

 

He decided that making Taehyung smile would be his mission at least as his friend.

 

 

Together the two walked into the worn down building and Taehyung literally checked for something scary to pop out around every corner.

 

Jimin just gazed at him in wonder. 

 

Taehyung seemed so childlike and sweet. 

So innocent and untainted.

 

Jimin wanted to preserve him in a little bottle and keep him safe.

 

He explained the whole idea of the gallery, where modern pieces meets classic pieces etc

 

" Mr Min will see you now " he said as they reached his boss office.

 

The man gulped, and wiped at his forehead, nervous.

 

" Hey, relax. I'm sure he's gonna love your work Taehyung. " he said with a bright smile and pat him on the back, to reassure the man.

 

It had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to just brush his fingers over broad shoulders.

 

Nothing at all.

 

\--------------------------------

\--------------------------------

Taehyung.

 

His body stiffened when his new companion touched his shoulder.

 

There wasn't an intimate under current, but it made him feel like he was doing something wrong. 

When in actual fact he wasn't, he just made a possible friend.

 

He cleared his throat and subtly stepped out of Jimin's reach.

 

" Thanks, I hope I get to see you around here? " He asked despite himself, beating the guilt down with a mental bat.

 

He was curious, and hopeful. Its very seldom that he feels like this. 

 

 

Jimin flashed him what he terms' Jimin's signature smile' and he was feeling oodles better.

 

The guy was harmless, probably happily In a relationship with his lover...

 

'Happily'

 

That's what he wanted, he wanted to be happy. 

He wanted to stop feeling like he was inadequate in everything he did just because his own husband never stayed with him.

 

He would never admit it, but he felt cheap. Like he was another one of Hosoek's affairs.

 

Then why did he stay?!

 

He didn't know...

 

All that came to his mind was that Hosoek is his one true love, they have so much history.

 

History that's not all good, but they made it through.

 

And its all because Taehyung never gave up. 

 

 

 

 

What he failed to realize was of vital importance, that in fact he put his whole soul into their friendship, then into their relationship and now again into their marriage.

 

 

He walked into the office with a shaky breath and he could feel Jimin's gaze on him, silently cheering him on.

 

It made him want to smile again and he did.

 

For the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 

He drove home feeling lighter than he has in days. 

He picked up some groceries planning to make a big supper to celebrate getting the job.

 

When he made it to the till his card was declined and he was very confused. He asked the teller to run a check to see why.

 

A list of things he didn't buy popped up and he stood confused, a sliver of hope surged, that maybe, just MAYBE his husband had bought them to spoil him abit...

 

' Bouquet of Roses'

 

' Silk stockings'

 

' Red wine'

 

When he got home Hosoek was busy fixing his tie. 

 

His eyes traveled the spans of his sexy husband, with a crisp white shirt custom made to show off his physique.

 

He felt his heart ache because Hosoek didn't even see or hear him enter, said man never even bothered to dress up for him at all.

 

Not that he minded, he wanted Hosoek with or without the trimmings, but it didn't stop the hurt that his own husband valued his side affairs enough to put his best foot forward.

 

 

His heart sank with the realization that his husband was in fact not even going to have dinner with him.

 

" Hi honey" said man beamed at him ,looking via the mirror.

 

" Hi,..are you working tonight?" He asked even though he already knew THAT wasn't it.

 

" Ah yeah. Board room meeting to discuss profit turn over" Hosoek replied.

 

 

And that's what they did, they lived around the huge elephant that was Hosoek's cheating.

 

Hosoek didn't even have shame for going along like that, because he knew Tae loved him too much to fight any more.

 

" Oh, I guess that ill be eating alone then...oh and I got that job" he mumbled dejected as he walked out of their bedroom.

 

He padded into the kitchen and prepared a boring one person dinner whilst Hosoek just waltzed out the door, without as much as a goodbye kiss.

 

He sighed sitting miserably on the couch, legs crossed beneath him and he wondered if it was ever gonna end.

 

Would He ever be enough for his husband.

 

He so badly wanted to be enough...

 

 

 

 

At 5 Am, the room door burst open, the light of the hallway streamed in and Hosoek came stumbling in.

 

Said man was completely shit faced.

 

Taehyung awoke with a worried frown.

 

"Hosoek?..its so late already.."

 

He got out of bed and tried to help up his husband now laying flat on the ground.

 

" Gooo back tto bed." Said man slurred

 

He sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes, but he lifted the dead weight and once the man was vertical, he walked him to the bed.

 

He wrinkled his nose as the smell of beer and vomit assaulted his nose, taking the shirt off of Hosoek, his eyes fell on a litany of hickeys all over his husbands neck.

 

He felt anger rise.

 

In all their years of marriage not once had Hosoek allowed him that, never ever. 

But now it was okay for any random screw to mark him like that?!

 

Hosoek was HIS husband for god's sake!

 

"You can at least try and hide this from me..." He muttered more to himself 

 

It didn't go unheard though, because the drunken man on their bed erupted into a fit of laughter.

 

"Why should I?. Its not like you're gonna~ shit! " Hosoek slapped a hand over his mouth and bolted for the bathroom.

 

He puked for dear life and Taehyung was right there, rubbing soothing circles into said man's back.

 

For the rest of the night Taehyung sat up watching that Hosoek didn't choke on his own vomit.

 

\-------------------------------

\------------------------------

The following morning, Jimin arrived early and he unlocked the gallery.

 

He took in the fresh air and his eyes fell on the brilliant paintings all over the walls.He admired the skill and well told stories underneath it all.

 

The pictures told so much, but one in particular caught his eye.

 

It was a painting of two hands, intertwined, but one hand seemed to be holding tightly, holding on for dear life and the other, twined its fingers loosely, like the person wasn't afraid to let go at a minutes notice.

 

Shades of dark around the hands spoke volumes about the state of mind of the artist and Jimin found himself tracing the fingers of the hand holding on tight.

 

He looked at the caption,and he was surprised to see that the painting belonged to Taehyung.

 

The door of the gallery opened and said man came in looking like hell.

 

He turned and offered Taehyung a smile.

 

" Good morning Taehyung" 

 

Said man, looked confused for a few seconds, before he smiled a tired smile.

 

" Morning. Have you been here long? I'm not late am I?" Said man asked with panicking wide eyes.

 

Jimin was again reminded how adorable Taehyung was, and the painting bothered him.

 

" Calm down, and sit down too. You're actually early. I usually come in early to inspect the grounds and also, this early, its like the art comes to life don't you think?"

 

Taehyung looked around, and honestly, he could feel what Jimin spoke about.

 

He felt it so acutely because he feels alive when he paints, it was his escape from all the shit reality has to offer him.

 

Jimin sat down beside him and their shoulders brushed and there was an electrical current running through their bodies.

 

Taehyung's gaze met Jimin's and it was like the world shifted.

 

Taehyung's heat hammered in his chest, and his palms became sweaty and before he knew what was happening he was having full blown panic attack.

 

His face became blotched with red, and his breath in little gasps.

 

" Shit! Tae? Are you..what's happening?! " Jimin asked in alarm. He sprang up and reached for his phone to dial 911.

 

But Taehyung caught his wrist, and their eyes locked, Jimin's worried ones with Taehyung's watering ones.

 

"I'm..*wheeze*..fine..*wheeze*" he managed to say.

 

Jimin dropped to his knees, sitting on eye level with Taehyung.

 

" Okay,Just breathe..." 

 

Taehyung nodded,and tried to slow his rapid beating heart, he clutched tightly on Jimin's wrist and Jimin didn't complain.

 

That's when things changed for them. That's when Taehyung finally decided that everything could be okay again.

 

He felt a sliver of hope, and his hope's name was Park Jimin.

\---------------------------------

\--------------------------------

Hosoek noticed that Taehyung was more animated, and his paintings weren't as dark as before, it had a life to it like the spark that used to be Taehyung.

 

In fact Taehyung was so animated, he'd gone and changed his hair color.

 

So now a bright orange haired Taehyung flaunted the house. He dressed up, he smiled and he was so relaxed.

 

Hosoek felt like he was watching on the side lines and he couldn't even shove Taehyung off when he was being affectionate, because said man was like a ray of sunshine.

 

And Hosoek was so curious as to why.

 

Still, he didn't change. He still did what he did, the only thing was, that Taehyung didn't let it get to him.

 

So he decided that he could take some bigger risks, its not like Taehyung would mind any way.

 

 

 

One day,He went to the art gallery where Taehyung worked and he was surprised to see Taehyung sitting on a bench painting a portrait of a cute brunette, with twinkling eyes.

 

The way the brunette looked at Taehyung made him furious.

 

Hosoek might be a cheater, but he was also one hell of a selfish cheater.

 

What's his is HIS and no cute brunette guy was gonna take that away from him.

 

So he walked up to Taehyung and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Said man jolted in surprise and looked up at him with confused expression.

 

He just smiled and placed his left hand on his cute husband's shoulders.

 

Clearly showing off his wedding rings.

 

 

" Uh..hey, what brings you here? " Taehyung asked.

 

"I had a few hours free from the office, so I decided to visit my beautiful husband" he explained, smooth as hell.

 

 

Taehyung blushed and inside himself, Hosoek smirked.

Taehyung was so easy to please really, it was almost laughable.

 

" Oh, I see..here, Meet my work College and friend extraodinaire, Park Jimin and Jimin, this is my beloved, sweet husband, Jung Hosoek" Taehyung said happily, bouncing in his seat.

 

Jimin and Hosoek stepped forward sizing each other up.

 

" Good to meet you mr Jung" Jimin said politely, disappointment tangible.

 

"Same here Park Jimin. Same here." Hosoek smirked at him, clearly his point was well made.

 

Taehyung sat speaking about some good painting that Hosoek didn't care about, totally oblivious to what just passed between Hosoek and Jimin.

\-----------------------------

\------------------------------

 

" Taehyung, I'm not comfortable with you working alone at night with Park Jimin"

 

Those were words he never thought he'd hear from his confident husband and that was the first time they had a argument where Taehyung spoke a bit of his mind.

 

 

He packed his supplies into his bag.

 

" Why not? He's a decent enough guy"

 

" Don't question me about this. You're not going and that's it" Hosoek said instead, taking the bag and unpacking its contents.

 

 

" Hosoek, this is my job I'm talking about! You can't forbid me from it"

 

" Your job? He looks ready to jump and screw you senseless any minute. Besides what fvcking job requires you to work at night anyway! "

 

Taehyung stared at Hosoek in total disbelief.

 

 

" Oh? Why don't you tell me Hosoek? Since you always working the night shift every friday night and return Sunday morning. So what the hell kinda job is that huh?!!"

 

 

Hosoek stared at Taehyung in all his angry glory, his chest heaving and his face flushed.

 

Said man was once again reminded that Taehyung was a sight to behold, and he had no intention of sharing him.

 

Without thinking about his actions, Hosoek stepped forward and slapped Taehyung across the cheek.

 

"I'm your husband and I work hard for you to live this comfortable life, so don't you dare question me Taehyung"

 

Taehyung stood dumb struck clutching at his stinging cheek, tears rolling down his face in shock.

 

" Shit, baby..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry" Hosoek pleaded, and tried to touch him.

 

He didn't let Hosoek near him.

 

What right did Hosoek have to forbid him this job?

 

To slap him?

 

To dictate his life?

 

And all because he was married to him?

 

What kinda marriage was it anyway?

 

one where he always waited on the sidelines waiting to be acknowledged.

 

 

Taehyung stepped back,shocked at his thoughts.

 

He'd never thought independently like that because what Hosoek said was always right.

 

What Hosoek wanted he'd do, no matter how it made him feel.

 

" Tae..."

 

" I'm fine, you didn't mean to. I know. Ill just call Jimin to let him know that I can't make it" he mumbled and left the room.

 

He called Jimin and explained some version of the situation, leaving out the vital parts.

 

Jimin was so understanding and sweet, he had a hard time holding it together till call ended.

 

" Taehyung? Are you still on the line? " 

 

He sniffed.

 

"Yyes."

 

" Sleep well, and I hope to see you tomorrow. You sound...down..but I know you wouldn't speak about it. But, if you change your mind...I'm here okay? I'm always here"

 

He took a steadying breath and wiped at his tears, hissing as pain shot through his face.

 

" I'm fine, ill see you tomorrow. You can show me your horrid attempt at painting" he teased instead, trying to light the mood and his heavy heart.

 

" Taehyung, I assure you. Its a master piece. Anything that has you as the inspiration will be brilliant, because you're a work of art in motion"

 

" Whatever you cheesy sap. Good night"

 

" Night..ill dream of you"

 

And Taehyung hung up, feeling just a little better.

 

He showered and put an ice pack on his cheek.

 

He drifted into a dreamless. sleep, only small bursts of images in his mind.

 

These images the face of Park Jimin.

 

\-------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------
> 
> Eesh, what Hosoek does> in the next chapter.(>_


	3. happy anniversary!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its hoseok and taehyung's anniversary.  
> taehyung is excited and jimin is sullen.

The days that passed would've been confusing to a normal person.

 

 

But that was not Taehyung, he was the complete opposite.

 

Hosoek gave him so much attention, he was drowning it. Happily I might add.

So happy, he forgot the slap, he forgot the anger of being controlled.

He forgot everything that ever happened, because Hosoek was finally being as a husband should.

 

Who cares if he cheated? at least he's home for dinner and he showers Taehyung with the world of affection and appreciation.

 

Taehyung didn't mind AT ALL.

 

 

He was in a euphoria that could easily pass as bipolar because Hosoek was that imbalance, tilting his moods, playing his reactions like a harp.

Hosoek was the treatment that could either make him numb as hell, or so excited that he made his surroundings bright.

 

Hosoek was his everything.

 

 

 

And Hosoek used it all to his very own advantage, at this very moment, he had Taehyung on his knees.

 

Beautiful mouth wrapped around his hard length.

 

In a public bathroom, Hosoek feels a thrill that someone might see them and that there could be trouble.

 

He has always been this way, taking huge risks and all for what? For the adrenaline spike.

 

He fisted a handful of Taehyung's orange locks, and thrust deeply, causing a tear to escape said man's eye and he reaches over to wipe at it.

 

Taehyung leans into his hand, eyes fluttering closed while swirling his moist tongue around the head.

 

 

Taehyung's phone blares from his bag on the floor and his eyes flutter open to look up at Him in question.

 

Their lunch break was over.

 

Taehyung let's go of Hosoek's length.

 

" Ah c'mon Tae, I'm so close" he whines and tries to thrust himself into the moist heat once again.

 

" I'm sorry, I can't be late again. This is my job and I'd like to keep it." Taehyung says in an all no nonsense manner and proceeds to wipe his mouth.

 

"Aah fine, ill just come by after work? " 

 

Taehyung inwardly smiles at this news.

 

" As long as you don't distract me"

 

Taehyung pulls Hosoek into a sweet kiss before he's out the door.

 

 

Hosoek stares after him with wide eyes.

 

Since when was Taehyung so...assertive?

 

Taehyung never refused him before and he was getting pretty worried.

 

Don't get him wrong, he finds it hot as hell, but he's the type of man who cannot take no for an answer and right now, he needs a release from the little problem his husband caused.

 

So he reached for his phone.

 

" Aah, Yoongi. Babe, how have you been?"

 

\----------------------------

\---------------------------

Jimin taps his fingers on the table in nervous impatience, waiting for Taehyung to show up.

 

He was disappointed that Taehyung was married, and so disappointed in himself for even thinking in the lines of being anything more than Taehyung's friend.

 

He was not that kind of guy.

 

" Will Mr Jung be any longer? I don't have all day to sit in this stuffy room Mr Park"

 

He shoots forward in haste, almost knocking over the water placed on the table. 

 

" Uh...he'll be here. Uhrm...he just..he'll be here. Please stay seated"

 

Jimin manages to convince the man to stay.

He was worried, this was an important meeting. He's been trying to get Taehyung's paintings to go world wide and all Taehyung had to do was be here on time.

 

Further more, Taehyung is never late.

 

He looked over at the empty seats in worry.

 

He then offered a small smile to the men sitting with frowning faces.

 

This was really unprofessional!

\----------------------------------

\----------------------------------

Taehyung rushes to get back to the gallery fixing himself as he goes along.

 

He looks over at a blue car that looks strangely familiar, but quickly dismisses it.

 

He runs his fingers through his hair and walks into the Gallery. As he passes his boss's office, he hears a muffled sound.

 

" Uhrm..sir..are you...are you okay?" He asks

 

*Shuffling*

 

*dropping of a book*

 

"Yyes...uh..yes..I'm fine" 

 

He scrunched his face.

 

His boss sounded...flustered.

 

" Uh...I just...its the meeting with the Art Directors of ArtFlex" he said again.

 

" Taehyung...leave..I'll-ah~"

 

His eyes widened.

 

His boss was having sex!

 

He just heard his boss having sex!

 

He backed away and quickly walked off, not saying another word.

 

He'd NEVER be able to forget what he just heard.

 

" Uh...hi, sorry I'm late, I uh..had got caught up in traffic" he explained

 

Jimin sent him a questioning look.

 

" Later" he mouthed and held back a laugh.

 

 

The meeting took off and Taehyung fell into all his dramatic flare, explaining the concepts.

 

 

Jimin watched him, and out of the corner of his eyes, he watched right back.

 

He seemed to like the fact that everyone had their eyes on him.

 

It wasn't just Jimin looking at him.

 

That's what he told himself.

\-------------------------

\----------------------

After the meeting, Jimin and Taehyung left the gallery together because Hosoek never made it.

 

He explained what happened and Jimin couldn't shut up about it, teasing him all the way to the bar.

 

He was happy to see Jimin laughing his ass off like that, even if it was at his own expense.

 

"So married huh? You didn't think to tell me?" Jimin queried leaning across the table, his cute baby face on his hands.

 

He took a sip of his coffee, and shrugged his shoulders.

 

" I assumed you'd know, I do wear a wedding band you know" he said offering his left hand to Jimin.

 

Jimin reached over the table and took Taehyung's hand into his own.

 

He studied the thin,pretty fingers until his eyes fell on a gold wedding band and once again his heart sank.

 

 

Taehyung felt heat creep in his cheeks, and he pulled his hand away from Jimin's grasp.

 

" So yes, I'm sorry though, I should've said something" he murmured filling the silence that fell.

 

Jimin cleared his throat, and scratched his head.

 

" Yeah. But hey, I'm glad you're happy with Mr Jung. I mean, he looks like a great guy, and he must love you."

 

Taehyung pondered over this statement.

 

He thought about it so hard, he spaced out.

 

Did Hosoek really love him?

 

"What a stupid thought, of course he does, he loves me more than anything" he muttered

 

More than anything? More than the thrill of public sex?

 

More than his cheating affairs?

 

"Shut up!" He yelled pushing away from the table.

 

Finally, he felt all eyes in the bar on him, he felt Jimin looking at him and he was once again reminded where he was.

 

" Uhrm...I'm sorry,..I..I should go.." He said, grabbing his coat and was soon out the door.

 

He half walked/ half ran down the road.

 

He was so embarrassed!

 

He shouldn't even be having thoughts like that!

 

Hosoek was being great, and its been some days that he's been out with other people, he's been with Taehyung all the time.

 

" Pull yourself together." He said to himself.

 

" Taehyung! " 

 

He stopped, and turned to see a very confused Jimin running toward him.

 

He dropped his gaze, unable to look at his expression.

 

" What happened in there? " 

 

"I..got lost in myself" he explained sheepishly.

 

" Tae..you scared me." 

 

Taehyung looked at Jimin, and that tilting feeling was there again.

 

He mentally berated himself, believing he shouldn't be feeling this tug because he is married.

 

" I should go..."

 

 

Quickly,he left before Jimin could say another word.

 

 

On his arrival home, he was met with a quiet house. He gratefully fell onto his bed and just let his mind wander.

 

He didn't like the way he felt with Jimin. It was too much, too intimate and it's all because of what Hosoek had said.

 

" He looks like he's ready to jump and screw you senseless"

 

He didn't see it like that. Not at all.

 

Jimin took care of him at work and they enjoyed so much of the same things.

 

Said man was his friend and he enjoyed his time with him.

 

That wasn't wrong right?

 

He didn't have to feel guilty because he wasn't DOING anything wrong.

 

Yes, that's right.

 

Satisfied with his procrastinating he went to shower and by 9:30 PM, Hosoek still wasn't home.

 

 

Just as he was about to call after him, said man came in looking like he's been run over by a truck.

 

" Aah Tae, I'm sorry I didn't call, I got so caught up with paper 

work! I thought I'd never make it out" Hosoek explained with a heavy sigh as he sat down on their bed.

 

He smiled and crawled over the bed to his husband, he helped Hosoek out of the restricting white shirt.

 

He began to massage the tight muscles of his husband's neck, pressing his fingers into the tight bundles of muscle.

 

" Hmmn, that feels good" Hosoek says with a groan, tilting his head back.

 

He placed a small kiss on Hosoek's neck, and trailed them to his earlobe, nibbling there.

 

" Tae...you've had a long day, keep doing that, and it'll be a long night too" Hosoek growled

 

" Then let's have a long night.." He breathed and Hosoek turned around.

 

Their gaze held and Taehyung felt a searing heat from the inside out.

 

 

Hosoek leaned forward, cupping Taehyung's face sweetly.

 

Taehyung's heart sped up to a mile a minute and he closed his eyes, letting Hosoek kiss him hard, stealing his breath.

 

He got pulled closer and his arms found Hosoek's neck, running lower, tracing prominent back muscles.

 

They kissed like that, with Taehyung getting consumed, smothered and dominated indefinitely. He pulled back for some air, and Hosoek went to town on his neck.

 

His head rolled back, gasping. Eyes closed, involuntarily, Jimin's sweet smiling face invaded his mind. His body stiffened and Hosoek retreated, looking at him in question, but all he saw was Park Jimin.

 

He pushed against Hosoek's chest.

 

" No." He gasped, blood draining from his face.

 

"Taehyung? What's wrong?" Hosoek asked in alarm.

 

Taehyung shook his head,willing away the illicit thoughts of jimin's lips on his neck, Jimin's hands roaming his body, jimin's face.

 

" Tae! What's wrong?" Hosoek said once again, more authoritative.

 

 

His eyes snapped to Hosoek's and he didn't know what to say, he just didn't know how to explain himself.

 

So he crawled across the bed toward Hosoek, latched his hands onto Hosoek's pants and tugged him forward.

 

" Nothing, just...just make love to me, do what you want with me" he pleaded, gazing up into the ONLY brown orbs he wants to see in his mind.

 

" Over by the window" Hosoek ordered and he complied on shaky legs.

 

He would do ANYTHING to get Jimin out of his mind because it was wrong, even if it meant doing things he'd later regret.

 

He'd rather be doing them with his husband, than some cute guy who was his friend and Colleague.

 

Hosoek's hands found his hips, and within seconds, his clothes were gone and teeth bit into his shoulder.

 

He let out a surprised yelp,arching his back in pleasure.

\-----------------------------

\-----------------------------

Jimin lay thrashing, he just couldn't get Taehyung out of his mind!

 

He puffed his cheeks out in frustrated and beat at his blankets that suddenly felt too hot.

 

" No, I have to see him. I know he's married and he loves his husband, but I just have to hear him say it, I have to know its final! That there's no chance at all!" He said aloud.

 

Having already mentally prepared himself, he slipped into a sweat pants and a hoody.

 

He left his dingy one bedroom apartment in a flurry and quickly drove over to Taehyung's fancy apartment complex.

 

His car got checked and only then was he allowed in.

 

He walked looking for Taehyung's apartment and his eyes fell on an apartment window.

He doesn't know what made him look, or why he even stopped.

 

But there he stood, looking up at the window, watching Taehyung's face contort in pleasure, he watched Taehyung bite his bottom lip and muffle a very obvious groan.

 

He couldn't move, he couldn't look away.

He just stood there, mouth dry watching Taehyung climax with his face pushed against the window, his pink lips parted in a loud moan that Jimin could only ever imagine.

 

He watched Taehyung drop as his knees gave out, and saw Hosoek's strong arm snake around the man's flawless waist in an effort to hold him up.

 

He watched the oblivious pair share a deep, sensual kiss before they went another round and while Hosoek teased Taehyung's flaccid length, jimin was sure that said man looked right at him.

 

Looked at him with an expression he couldn't decipher.

 

He dragged his gaze away, willing his legs to move and that's what it did, it moved feeling like he was anchored, heavily.

 

He drove home in a series of curses. He was so stupid to even think otherwise.

 

He doesn't even KNOW what he would've done if he'd spoken to Taehyung.

 

He just didn't know how to deal with any of the things he felt, because firstly, he knows it inside his heart that Taehyung belongs with him. Secondly, he can feel the tug between them, the chemistry that is more than just sexual and thirdly, he knows he's the last thing on Taehyung's mind ever since they met because that's how its been since he first laid eyes on Taehyung.

 

He also knows that despite that, they would never BE anything. They could never be together because TAEHYUNG IS MARRIED!!!

 

He was screwed because each passing day with Taehyung, seeing him smile, it was getting harder to draw the line.

 

Harder to accept that Taehyung was indeed married and not his.

\-------------------------------

\------------------------------

In 2 weeks Taehyung and Hosoek's 11 year anniversary would be on their door step and Taehyung was like a bee without chill.

 

He was up and down and all around in his excitement.

 

Hosoek and himself have decided on a romantic get away, for an entire weekend.

Actually, it was more Hosoek's idea thus Taehyung could barely contain his glee.

 

Sitting across from Jimin who seemed off, but also not, Taehyung couldn't stop talking about it.

 

Jimin nodded affirmative when he understood (and heard) and smiled when Taehyung smiled.

 

It was all Jimin could do at that moment because in truth, he was NOT happy. He was not able to get Taehyung's face out of his head after the little incident 2 weeks ago, where he witnessed Taehyung's face of ecstasy

 

HE wanted to be the one making said man moan uncontrollably, HE wanted to go on romantic holidays with Taehyung.

 

For some reason, he just didn't see Hosoek the way Taehyung did, and even though it wasn't his place to say anything, he still didn't trust Jung Hosoek.

 

"Yah! Jimin are you listening?" Came Taehyung's voice and ripped him out of his thoughts.

 

"Yes, you said you'd be wearing something extra special and that you'd bought a new sex toy you wanted to use. Is that it or is there more things you wanna torture me with?! " He yelled without thinking and then he left, feeling utterly miserable.

 

Taehyung watched Jimin leave with a confused expression. He ate his lunch in silence, wondering if he missed something.

 

He totally banished thoughts of Jimin and it was easy because he spent every waking moment with Hosoek.

Yet he felt a nagging feeling that he couldn't shake.

 

 

Later Jimin returned and Taehyung tried speaking to him again, but the man avoided him like the plague.

 

For the first time after many days since he's worked at Jikook Art, he bumped into his boss, Mr Min.

 

" I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Taehyung is it? " Said boss in a very Lazy way.

 

His eyes found the man's face, he seemed familiar on many levels. He just didn't know where he met the man before.

 

Realizing he was staring he ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

" Uh..yes sir, Jung Taehyung"

 

" Aah yes, you're the new artist. Is Jimin treating you well?" Mr Min offered with a Lazy drawl.

 

" Uhrm..yes. He's been great. I...he's been so..grumpy lately. Do..."

 

" No, I'm not into my workers personal life. So no I don't know."

 

Taehyung flushed.

" Uhrm..of course..."

 

" Listen, we need to discuss some business regarding your newest paintings. Perhaps you could join me later?"

 

Taehyung happily agreed and turned to leave.

 

" Oh! And Jimin should come too, so if you see him. Let him know. 6 pm" with that, mr min was gone.

 

Taehyung sighed. He was NOT ready for Jimin yet. Especially because Jimin is mad at him some unknown reason and mostly...

 

Because he tried so hard not be overwhelmed by the rapidly growing 'thing' for Jimin.

 

 

...

 

 

" You have to speak to me SOMETIME Jimin. You can't be quiet for too long. I know that for a fact" he said for umpteenth time.

 

They walked side by side through the thinning crowds. It was after 9 pm that they left the gallery together, but neither wanted to return home just yet.

 

Jimin was fed up of returning to an empty apartment.

 

Taehyung didn't want to sit alone because he knew Hosoek was working late.

 

Also, he wanted to fix the problem between Jimin and himself.

 

Thus, he's following a angry Jimin around like a little lap dog. He couldn't care a less though, he wanted to fix 'it'. whatever 'It' was and if this was what it took...

 

"Jiiiimiiiiiiin" he whined again.

 

Jimin spun around at the grating sound, actually he found it unbelievably cute, but he refused to acknowledge that.

 

" Taehyung, go home. Its late and cold and I just really cannot speak to you right now!"

 

" I am not a child Jimin. I can discern that for myself. Now would you PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on with you"

 

They stared at each other for a long while before Jimin gave in with a curse.

 

" Let's just head inside the run down studio here" Jimin muttered and crossed the road with a broad smiling Taehyung in tow.

 

He'd never won against Hosoek...

 

But Jimin isn't Hosoek, jimin is the exact opposite of Hosoek...

 

"Shut up Taehyung" he muttered once again.

 

They entered another old beat up building and Taehyung had to bite back a laugh.

 

" Hey Jimin, all we're missing over at JiKook art is a couple of pensioners. " He joked.

 

This earned him to be glared at.

 

Jimin shrugged out of his hoody, revealing a white muscle top and Taehyung felt his cheeks heat up because not only was Jimin very sweet and baby faced, he also had a fine sculptured body, even better than Hosoek's...

 

Wait what?!

 

" That's your husband! " He scolded aloud, feeling flustered.

 

" You say something? " Jimin inquired with a quizzical look in his direction.

 

" Uh no. That's the most civil thing you've said to me today you know" he said with a small smile.

 

He was ignored. Blatantly.

 

 

They settled in the middle of the big room, sitting on the floor. Jimin had his thick muscled legs splayed out before him and Taehyung sat crossed legged, tugging his scarf closer to his face.

 

" I thought you said it was cold" he said again for lack of anything better.

 

" I walked myself hot, besides. I had an annoyance. "

 

" I wouldn't know. I didn't see anything"

 

" Conviniently" jimin bit back

 

" Jimin, what's going on?" He whispered softly.

 

Jimin sighed and scrubbed at his face. For the first time, He noticed that Jimin had bags for lack of sleep.

 

" Tae...I don't think we should be having the conversation. Not like this, maybe not even ever"

 

" Why? Why the hell not?!. You're my friend! We've never had this...rift. So just please. Just tell me!" He said exasperated.

 

Jimin pinned him with a stare that made all the things he's been working so hard to hide, come bubbling up again.

 

He gulped.

 

" Did you know I was there 2 weeks ago Taehyung? You know that I saw you... " Jimin began slowly.

 

He flushed. Because yes, he did know. He'd seen him staring with a unreadable expression and he looked right back, reveling in the feel of his eyes on him.

 

" Yes... Yes I did" he admit.

 

Jimin nodded his head as if he'd been in some kind of conversation with himself.

 

He crawled closer, not knowing what Jimin would say, but he didn't like the distance. He didn't like not knowing Jimin's state of mind.

 

" Jimin..I...you shouldn't have been there.." He whispered, breaking the deafning silence that befell them.

 

"I know that. I had to see though, I had to tell you how I feel-"

 

"-I'm married -"

 

"-So if there hadn't been a Hosoek?"

 

" --- then..yes, I'd probably...feel the same way."

 

" So you love your husband?"

 

" Of course I do! What kinda stupid Question is that! If this is why you've been so---"

 

" --- You've been thinking about me just as much as I've been thinking of You Taehyung, admit it"

 

With every exchange, Taehyung backed up and Jimin followed like a lion on prey.

 

" No.." He gasped weakly as he hit a column.

 

With Jimin right in front of him, and he couldn't think.

 

" I...have to go home..." He breathed watching Jimin's eyes trace his features.

 

He knew deep inside himself, that if Jimin touched him. He was over, it was done. He'd give in right then and there.

 

' Oh! And what about your husband huh? You dirty little whore' came his inner voice, scolding and humiliating him.

 

Within seconds, Jimin's hands were on him, cupping his face in a painfully forceful way.

 

He planned to twist his face, but it all went down the drain the minute their lips met.

 

The kiss they shared was soft and intense, nothing like the hard, furious kisses that he shared with Hosoek. It made him grip tightly at Jimin's chest, his eyes screwed tightly shut.

 

Jimin licked into his mouth, but only after gently swiping at his lips. Jimin was like a small little fire burning him, but not so much that he wanted to get away. His heart hammered in chest as he tugged Jimin closer unbeknowingly to himself.

 

His mind went blank and just as the last picture faded, a picture of Hosoek. His eyes shot open and he shoved at Jimin's chest.

 

Jimin pulled back breathing hard and he blushed at the sight.

 

" ..I'm married..." Was all he could say before he got up and ran out of the studio like it was on fire.

 

It might as well HAVE been because his body was on fire. His face, he was sure it was seared by now from embarrassment.

 

He ran a couple of blocks before he was exhausted and in tears.

 

He just kissed another man and cheated on his husband!

After all that Hosoek's been doing trying to be better he fvcked up!

 

He sat on the side walk, sobbing as his own guilt consumed him. He was no better than Hosoek had been.

 

" Sir, do you need me to call a cab?" 

 

He looked up at a hooker, dressed scantily, but he didn't judge. 

 

Who the hell was he to judge?

 

He was nothing but a hypocrite!

 

" I..yes..please.." He sniffed, wiping at his face.

 

After a few minutes a cab pulled up and he thanked the kind lady, paying her more than she'd have gotten for a 'job'.

 

When he got home Hosoek lay curled in their blankets on the couch.

 

His stomach sank because Hosoek had stayed up to wait for him.

 

He crawled onto the couch,and settled next to his sleeping husband.

 

" Tae..your back" Hosoek mumbled feeling his cold hands touching his cheek.

 

" Hobi..I love you..I love you so much! " He sobbed and buried his face in a now fully awake Hosoek's chest.

 

" Tae? What...what happened?"

 

" Nothing..I just..I love you okay? Don't ever forget that. Don't believe anything besides that because its YOU I love. " He said between sniffles.

 

" I know Tae, I know"

They lay there with Taehyung trying to dissolve his guilt and Hosoek soothing him trying to figure out what brought it all on.

 

\-----------------------------

\-----------------------------

 

Taehyung avoided Jimin and Jimin didn't push him. It made it that much harder for him to be angry at Jimin because Jimin was so considerate and just too nice.

 

" This needs a new frame" he mumbled dropping the old canvas on Jimin's desk.

 

"Tae?"

 

" Yeah?"

 

" Happy anniversary" 

 

His eyes widened. He totally forgot about that, clutching at his shirt for dear life, he mumbled a "thank you" before he bolted from Jimin's office.

 

Said office feeling too small and too cramped up for the two of them now.

 

They never spoke about the kiss, the only thing that existed as proof was the awkward air that surrounded them now.

 

...

 

 

Taehyung rushed home, he still needed to pack.

Upon arrival, the front door was open and a litter of clothing trailed to their bedroom.

 

He smiled and followed the trail of discarded clothing only to stop dead in his tracks.

 

There on THEIR bed, lay Hosoek panting and moaning like a bitch as Mr Min or 'Yoongi' as Hosoek seemed to scream pounded into him relentlessly.

 

Taehyung dropped everything he held in his hands and stared wide eyed.

 

He watched Hosoek fist the sheets in his pleasure as Yoongi tugged on his hair letting out a feral growl...

 

"Hosoek? " Was all he could say, finally finding his voice.

 

Said man's eyes found his and his boss just stopped short, rutting into Hosoek.

 

"Tae...ahhhh~" 

 

The two exploded, Hosoek shooting white strips of cum all over THEIR bed.

 

He was frozen, at a loss for words. The sight too unreal.

 

" Shit! You're fvcking married to Him? Holy hell Hobi! " Yoongi exclaimed withdrawing and grabbed at his clothes on the floor.

 

This was the fvcking last straw for Taehyung. This was just too fvcking much for him to handle.

 

He grit his teeth against impending tears, he couldn't cry in a situation like this.

 

Yes! He'd kissed Jimin back.

Yes! He felt like shit because he didn't tell Hosoek.

That was a KISS! He didn't end up fvcking or being fvcked in any case!

 

 

But this was just too fvcking outrages and he lost it.

 

He fvcking lost the plot.

 

" So..this..this is why you've been cheating? This was what you fvcking wanted?! You wanted to try something new?! "

 

Hosoek tried to move from the bed, but it proved a chore, that with his legs being half dead.

 

" Tae...I'm so so sorry. Please just..please -"

 

"Please what?! Huh?! Forgive you?! Fvck that HOBI! Fvck that! I'm done forgiving you! I'm done with all of this! "

 

" Taehyung...I didn't know.." Yoongi piped in.

 

His eyes fell on the man with a laser like edge.

 

" You! Get the fvck out! Get out right now! And this is my fvcking resignation " He boomed, in a stronger voice than he felt.

 

Fortunately, Yoongi as he now knows him, complied without further ado.

 

" Hosoek, don't fvcking bother calling me again you shit head and again, Taehyung I'm sorry. I really didn't know" with that Yoongi was gone.

 

The words fell on deaf ears.

 

 

" I'm not looking passed this Hosoek, I just fvcking refuse! All the other times, I could. I could do it very easily! But this! On our bed, on our fvcking anniversary! You have no fvcking shame!"

 

" Tae-tae! I didn't know how to tell you! "

 

" Didn't know?- I'm your husband! You should've found a way! Do I not give you enough attention?! Or is it because you didn't wanna hurt me?! Am I that pitiful?! Well fvck you because you already did!" 

 

" Taehyung calm down!"

 

"Don't you fvcking yell at me to calm down! I JUST SAW MY HUSBAND CHEATING AND GETTING FVCKED ON OUR BED!!!!! ON OUR FVCKING ANNIVERSARY!!!!. "

 

In all his over boiling rage, he shut off every emotion he ever felt for Hosoek.

He was done with everything and for once, he was FINALLY done with no return.

 

 

"Since I'm a decent guy, ill let you stay, but I'm fvcking leaving and when I get back tomorrow, I want you gone." He said with his voice a bit more even.

 

"Tae.."

 

" Don't call me by that name Hosoek, don't ever call me again"

 

With that said he left the home he knew with a heavy heart, well at least he didn't break down and cry. He didn't show clearly the way his heart died.

 

He held up, and if he had to say one good thing that came out of it all, it would be that he learned to be strong.

 

He wandered down the many blocks with unseeing eyes until he landed up at the pay phone he'd been at before.

 

Only thing was, today there was no kind hooker to comfort him.

 

He walked to the pay phone and dialed the only person he could think of right then.

 

 

" J-jimin?..."

 

" Tae? Tae what's wrong? Speak to me"

 

" I'm n-near the s-studio. Please, come get me" he sobbed into the phone despite himself.

 

He hadn't meant to, but hearing Jimin's voice...he needed someone to hold him together, because after all that has happened he was caving in.

 

" Tae?! I'm coming okay, stay right where you are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
>  adfghjkl;sadn  
> pwer to taehyung yes? no -_-" okaay


	4. part 1: mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shits about to get real. I think. I dunno, I guess I like the phrase lmao anyway read on!1 hopefully you'll like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So, this I split into two parts bc its already over 7000 words :/. It would have been hella long if I'd posted it as is. Will try to get the last piece up very soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Dun worry, its almost over.

Its been 2 days.

 

 

Two days that Taehyung was housed in Jimin's apartment.

 

Two days that he hasn't spoken about Hosoek, hasn't said a word.

 

Just cried. 

He cried all the time and Jimin was right there to engulf him in a hug whenever he needed it.

 

Then he'd feel guilty and push Jimin away.

 

 

It was like a cycle that he couldn't break.

 

He was so hurt and he hated Hosoek for doing this to him.

 

He also hated himself, for even coming to Jimin in the first place, that with knowing how Jimin felt about him.

 

' And how you feel about him too' he conscious bit back.

 

" Jimin? " He called from the bedroom, blanket draped across his shoulders.

 

No reply.

 

He got up and walked into the messy lounge to find Jimin sprawled on the couch like only Jimin could sprawl.

 

His eyes traced Jimin's sleeping face and his heart clenched.

 

Jimin hasn't slept in a while, and now he took his bed over.

 

" Jimin" he whispered running his fingers over Jimin's cheek.

 

Jimin "hmn'd" in response and turned his face into Taehyung's hand.

 

He looked down at Jimin and with a sigh, he pushed Jimin further on the couch to settle beside him.

 

He didn't want Jimin's body to hurt all on his own and that's why he lay cuddled up against Jimin right now.

 

It has nothing to do with how safe and at ease he felt in Jimin's arms.

 

That's what he told himself.

\--------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------

Hosoek pov

 

Everything changed quicker than I anticipated.

 

Really.

 

If I had an inkling of an idea that I would lose Taehyung that day I would have stopped.

 

I would've left my raging desire. Honestly.

 

Despite what I do, I DO love Taehyung. 

He's the only person who put up with me for so long.

The only person who still saw the good in me even though I hurt him the most in all my life time.

 

He always thought it was me fvcking around, well that is not it.

 

The first time I bottomed, it was truly amazing. In that short span of time I felt everything ten fold and it became like my drug because it was more than just the feeling of it all, I liked the idea that I could be sensitive too, that I could feel vulnerable and not have to be tough and strong all the time. It was on my knees with my face pushed into a bed that I felt I could be as soft as I wanted ,as vulnerable as I wanted because that's what my top would expect.

 

I couldn't stay away from it, and it hardly mattered who my partner was.

 

Yet I could never tell my husband THAT. 

He was much too mild and gentle to ever want to dominate in our relationship.

 

He was just not cut out for it.

 

And so I was left unfulfilled.

 

Admittedly, seeing this Park Jimin gaze at Taehyung with so much...devotion, it was unnerving.

 

Now with Taehyung gone, its a hell. I feel so empty as if my other half was taken away.

I don't even care about the other fish in the sea, because they'd never be able to come up to scratch with the amazing human being that is my husband Kim Taehyung.

 

I realized that I could lose him and he is mine, in more than just one way.

 

I am so selfish because I won't let him alone.

 

I refuse to let him be happy with someone else.

 

I'm sorry Taehyung, but I just realized that I love you more than the thrill.

\--------------------------

\--------------------------

Jimin hardly knew what to do or say when Taehyung had run into his arms upon arriving at the pay phone.

 

He didn't know what to do when Taehyung clutched tightly at him, like he was some savior.

 

He just stood there, arms wrapped around Taehyung and he let the man cry. He'd rub soothing circles into said man's back when he felt his body wrack with the ferocity of Taehyung's sobbing into his chest.

 

Upon arriving at his apartment, he offered some chamomile tea but Taehyung wouldn't let him go until they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

 

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

The confusion came the following morning. When Taehyung woke up smothered in a body heat he was not accustomed to. He peeked at the black clad chest and his eyes trailed higher, into the face of Jimin.

 

He tried to get out of Jimin's grasp but Jimin was stronger and the more he pulled, it was like he pulled Jimin closer.

That was when he realized HE was the one HOLDING TIGHT.

 

Jimin felt Taehyung fumble about so he cracked his eyes open.

 

" Good morning" he mumbled looking at the face with red eyes and swollen lips.

 

" Morning...I...--"

 

"--Don't try and apologize, because nothing happened..like THAT"

 

Taehyung's insides burn for no attainable reason.

 

" Oh..no I was actually about to apologize for...calling out of the blue like that"

 

" Aah don't worry about it, I'm still confused by what happened though"

 

Taehyung stared up at Jimin for what felt an eternity without speaking.

 

" We can't talk about this...like THIS " Taehyung finally said, a deep blush creeping in his face.

 

Jimin chuckled, rolling his eyes and moved to get up.

 

" Uhrm..Tae...YOU need to let ME go" he said with a small smile.

 

The blush deepened. " Oh! Right! Let go" Taehyung said half hopping away.

 

 

Taehyung untangled himself from Jimin and scooted up until he landed on floor with a yelp.

 

Jimin's face came into focus above him.

 

" We're on the couch remember?" Jimin chuckled reaching a hand out to help Taehyung up.

 

 

 

20 minutes later, they're showered and dressed, sitting on the couch, sipping on coffee.

 

" So, you were saying? " Jimin amended.

 

Taehyung gripped tightly on his mug. He didn't want to say anything just yet.

 

Yet, he doesn't want Jimin to be confused or find out from someone else.

 

"I caught him in bed with someone else " he said softly, almost in audible.

 

" Fvck! Tae, I'm..so...shit! I'm so fvcking sorry" Jimin said genuinely at a loss for words.

 

" Its...okay. I...it happened before. So I guess I'm used to it. just..I loved him so much Jimin. I can't even begin to describe it. Then to find that...in our bed...I just..that was the last straw for me." Taehyung said, his voice cracking under the strain of trying to keep himself together.

 

"Tae...you don't have to put up with it. Not at all. There are people...who would kill to have you love them." Jimin whispers and that catches his eyes.

 

He didn't know what he saw in Jimin's face, but it made him feel warm inside. 

 

He cleared his throat.

" Hmn. Uh...I need to go home--"

 

" ---no, you can stay here. As long as you need. I promise I won't kiss you again"

 

Taehyung flushes deep red and his gaze falls to his lap.

 

" Ah..shit, I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said anything about that. I'm sorry Tae. I really won't" 

 

"...good. I'd hate that. You're a terrible kisser" Taehyung offers with a smirk.

 

It takes a second for Jimin to realize that he was teasing, before Jimin pushes him off the couch and erupts into a fit of boyish giggles.

 

Taehyung lay's there on the floor, smiling, beating the guilt flat,

 

The hardest decision of his life will be made and here he was smiling.

 

Who even does that?!.

 

\-------------------------------

\-------------------------------

Two whole weeks passed and sitting across Jung Hosoek whilst reading over a contract, is the most unnerving thing Taehyung had ever done.

 

" Tae you--"

 

" Don't call me that." He bit out, not taking his eyes off the contract.

 

Said contract, the file for their official divorce.

 

"Taehyung! Look at me" Hosoek's voice resonates throughout the office.

 

The same voice he uses in the bedroom.

 

The one that makes Taehyung a mess with want and makes him submit to anything and everything.

 

His eyes snap up to Hosoek's.

Heart hammering in his chest as his cool, calm facade cracks under the strain of Hosoek's intense gaze.

 

" Do you really want to give up everything we have? Just like this?." 

 

 

Did he?

 

Would he be okay without Hosoek?

 

He just didn't fvcking know. But he wasn't backing down just yet.

 

He'd try. He affirms, willing himself to be strong.

 

" I can't forgive you...I just can't do that Hosoek. I loved you, and you took that for granted more times than I can count and for what?! To feel a thrill, fuck I don't even know if its that anymore---"

 

"---i can change. I --"

 

" Change?! You couldn't change in 10 years! How will you possibly change now!" He yells shooting up from the table, his chair falling with a thud.

 

He walked over to the window, not wanting to see Hosoek right now.

 

" Tae... You know that this isn't the route to take. You belong with me!"

 

He hears Hosoek come up behind him and he shuts his eyes, knowing that Hosoek could control everything about him and the man definitely wouldn't think twice about using it now.

 

Hosoek puts an arm around his shoulders, hugging him from behind and involuntary tears roll down Taehyung's cheeks.

 

" You don't play Fair Hosoek. You just don't." He whispers, leaning into Hosoek.

 

Hosoek kisses him behind his ear and his body still reacts the same, it still comes alive with Hosoek's touch. 

 

Only this time, its betraying him.

 

Hosoek turns him around so that they can see each other.

 

" Tae, I promise, ill be better. I even enrolled for counseling. Don't let our marriage go to waste because of this. We can try couple's counseling. Just...don't give up on us" Hosoek murmurs, hands coming up to cup Taehyung's face.

 

Taehyung places his hands on Hosoek's and his eyes slid closed, composing himself.

 

 

"Hosoek, I love you. I love you so god damn much and I don't even know why. I want us to work this out like all the other times, but that's just it.." He says opening his eyes again. " ...There has just been too much 'other times' too much pain and suffering, too much sleepless nights I spent questioning myself like it was my fault you couldn't control yourself"

 

He steps out of Hosoek's reach, staring him down with a resolve.

 

He keeps hearing Jimin's words and he knows that he can do this. He can sign that contract and start afresh.

 

Hosoek is blown out of the water when Taehyung finally signs, crisply with a deafening dot at the end.

 

The end of everything they were.

 

" Tae..do you realize..that we're done, if I sign those papers its all over. Let's just TRY." Hosoek begs.

 

But all the begging is lost on Kim Taehyung.

 

Before he leaves, he places a small kiss on Hosoek's cheek and he gazes at him for one last time.

 

" Jung Hosoek, I loved you and only you. But I wasn't enough for you and I'm sorry for that. Take care of yourself" he says and he is out the door quickly.

 

As soon as the door is shut, he bolts for the elevator just as it closes.

 

Falling flat against the closing doors, he cries.

 

He sobs for everything he has lost, and he sobs because he is pathetic for sobbing in the first place.

 

Such was the vicious cycle of his emotions.

 

\-------------------------------

\-------------------------------

3 months later.

\--------------------------

" Tae...do..are you sure you want go over there now? I mean, its only been 3 months since your divorce." Jimin said.

 

They walked side by side, slowly, because Taehyung doesn't like to rush.

 

Its not like going back to the apartment he used to share with Hosoek, the place where he made so much memories, was anything he wanted to RUSH into.

 

" I have to get my stuff and well..I gave Hosoek the apartment in the agreement. I don't want it anymore" he mumbled.

 

He really didn't.

 

" Well,..okay...I gave you a spare key. "

 

" Sure..thanks again. I owe you one"

 

" Shut up. But, why don't you come back to JiKook Art. I mean, your paintings are amazing, and it so damned boring over there now" Jimin whined in frustration.

 

Taehyung chuckled and bumped his shoulders against Jimin's more Muscular one.

 

" We can have lunch together everyday since I've put in my CV at the coffee shop down from the gallery" 

 

Jimin nods his head and they separate at the T-Junction to go their different routes.

 

 

Later that day, they go together to get Taehyung's stuff and Jimin is hit with a sense of De ja vu as they pass the window of Taehyung's apartment.

 

They open the door to find it pristine clean, like Hosoek hasn't even been there at all. For that, Taehyung is grateful, the thought of running into Hosoek at their apartment...

 

It just didn't sit well.

 

 

Taehyung collects all his belongings and with a deafening sound he closes the door the apartment and hopefully, the sick memory of his last day there.

 

 

 

 

The drive back is silent and Jimin has no idea what to do to break it. He casts a glance at Taehyung who is staring out the window in daze.

 

They pull up at Jimin's apartment complex and finally Jimin speaks.

 

" Tae.."

 

No response.

 

" Tae! "

 

 

" Hmn, yes?"

 

 

" Are you okay?. I mean..that must have been hard for you...-"

 

"--im fine,since you came along with me and if you didn't know already, you're one of my biggest support systems right now " he says with a sincere smile.

 

He leans over the gear and offers Jimin a kiss on the cheek.

 

Jimin blushes deeply and he stutters something unintelligible.

 

Taehyung hopped out and together they carried in the rest of Taehyung's things.

 

" So, its not much but well, ill take the couch and I guess the bed is yours " Jimin said dusting his hands.

 

" Don't be ridiculous, you've been sleeping on that god forsaken couch since I got here, and that was weeks ago."

 

" Well what do you suggest then because the only solution would be to--"

 

"--yep, share the bed, its not like we're gonna do anything because you promised no funny business" Taehyung cut in with a final nod of his head as if agreeing with himself.

 

Jimin gazed at him for a long while and he wondered how on earth someone would want to cheat someone like Taehyung. 

He was so lovable and innocent..and yes, he's attractive as fuck. So why?

 

Just why Hosoek?

 

They arranged Taehyung's things and at the end of all the moving, they fall onto Jimin's bed, side by side.

 

" Jimin" Taehyung whispered, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

 

"Hmn? "

 

"Do you think I was stupid all these years? Stupid to stay with Hosoek I mean?."

 

Jimin turned over with a tired groan, he propped himself on his elbow and looked down at Taehyung.

 

" No. You loved him and that doesn't make you stupid at all. " He said quietly,- " except...maybe..how can you possibly reject me. I'm like amazingly awesome" he added as a light after thought.

 

A smile broke across Taehyung's face, yet he rolled his eyes and shoved Jimin off the bed.

 

" That can SERIOUSLY be debated"

 

Jimin just laughed tiredly, he hopped up and walked to the bathroom.

 

" I'm going to shower and Tae?" 

 

" Hmn yeah? "

 

" Don't be DRIVEN to peek okay? " He threw over his shoulder.

 

"Shut up"

 

Taehyung lay on his back in the dark, feeling giddy about the future. Whilst Jimin, lay beside him and stared at him until they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

\----------------------------

 

The following morning, Taehyung awoke to an empty bed and he suddenly felt old panic bubble in his chest.

He looked around frantically before he hopped out of bed and ran throughout the apartment for no logical reason.

 

Jimin came in holding coffee in the one hand and bagels in the other, kicking the door closed. Taehyung launched himself into Jimin's unsuspecting arms.

 

" Shit! Tae? What happened?" He gasped at the impact.

They stumbled against the door and Jimin held onto the coffee for dear life.

 

" Jimin! I thought you left me..and..I panicked " Taehyung said breathless, squeezing Jimin in a tight hold, whilst he bury his head into the crook of Jimin's neck.

 

" Tae, look at me" Jimin mumbled and Taehyung looked at him with wide, bewildered eyes.

 

" I wouldn't leave you. Not unless you asked me to" he said slowly, maintaining eye contact.

 

Taehyung's face flooded with heat.

 

" Right. I'm sorry, I just... I got worried waking up alone" Taehyung explained, letting Jimin go.

 

Jimin chuckled, straightening himself.

 

" Yeah well, now I know not to get us breakfast. Geez, you're so needy " he teased.

 

" Shut up" Taehyung muttered embarrassed.

 

They had breakfast and soon after, Jimin left for JiKook Gallery.

 

Taehyung sighed at the state of the apartment and got to work tidying up.

After a refreshing shower, he got ready and left for work with intense eyes on his back, unknowingly.

 

 

 

" Taehyung! Table 3 needs you! "

 

He scurried out from the back, snapping his apron on.

 

" Hello, my name is Taehyung and ill be your waiter for this--" he came short, looking into the face of Hosoek sitting in the booth.

 

He snapped his book closed and threw it into his apron pocket, face going blank.

 

" Tae, let's talk" 

 

" I've got nothing to say" he muttered and walked away.

 

With a curse, Hosoek went after him, and pulled on his hand, making him stop and face him with a sigh.

 

" What do you want Hosoek?! " He bit out, trying to keep his voice down.

 

" Let's just sit down, you're making a scene" Hosoek hissed, squeezing his hand.

 

 

Their eyes met and Taehyung saw the same desperation he used to have, in Hosoek's eyes. He stomped his foot.

 

" Fine, but not now. I'm working. Come back at 6 and we'll talk.". He mumbled defeated and only then did Hosoek let him go.

 

" Okay..cool. Thank you"

 

He nods his head and disappears back into the kitchen.

\--------------------------

\--------------------------

Jimin sat in his office, putting together new frames and pieces for a upcoming gala. 

 

He went to get the paintings and he passed Taehyung's older one, the last one he painted before he left.

 

It was a painting with brilliant shades of pink and yellow. Its background like a night garden, its spans covered in little star flowers. The contrast between light and dark was so prominent, and a face with its eyes downcast....

 

Jimin never knew what it all meant, but now he does.

 

That was Taehyung's state of mind, that was his emotions, bright and vivid, but broken and dull. That was Taehyung when he was with Hosoek, oppressed, unsure and not appreciated enough.

 

He picked the painting up and inspected its handiwork, so immersed in the art, he didn't even hear the door open.

 

"Jimin,uh..there's someone to see you? " The secretary's voice came behind him.

 

He spun around quickly, gripping the painting tightly.

 

" Uhrm...yeah thanks"

 

He wrapped the painting and took it with him. When he got the office he froze seeing Hosoek admiring his carpentry skills.

 

" Uhrm...hi, Mr Jung" he said politely.

 

" Jimin...I'm surprised to see that you're quite talented with your hands, just like MY taehyungie" the man said with a tight smile.

 

" Taehyung is an amazing person, so I'm hardly surprised that he's such a great artist. He has so much emotion" he said instead,crossing his arms across his chest.

 

Hosoek walked around Jimin's small office, an air of superiority around the man.

 

"Taehyung is truly something, and to cut to the chase, I want you to leave him alone. Stop interfering with things that don't concern you " Hosoek said firmly, intimidatingly.

 

Jimin raised an eyebrow. Totally unfazed by this little show Hosoek was running.

 

" I care about him, and I'm giving him what he very much deserves. Appreciation, so no can do.". He bit out.

 

He stepped into his office and put the painting down on his desk, and when he turned around Hosoek stood in front of him with the deadliest look he'd ever seen.

The man grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

 

" He's still MY husband, and I'm not asking nicely. Stay the hell away from him. He's MINE". Said man growled and walked out of the office like he didn't just go all possessive on Jimin's ass.

 

Jimin stood surprised, angry tremors rolling throughout his body.

 

He had the good mind to go after Hosoek and beat the shit out of him, but thinking of how Taehyung would feel stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

He didn't want to be a disappointment to Taehyung.

Clearly,the aforementioned man had enough disappointments in Hosoek.

\------------------------------

\------------------------------

 

By the time Taehyung finished his shift for the day, he was convinced he was a huge idiot.

 

He said goodbye to all his colleagues and superiors and then he waited outside the coffee shop, red scarf wrapped around his neck and half his face to block out the cold.

 

He checked his watch and upon looking up and down the road, he spotted a familiar black hoody crossing the street.

 

" Hi,..you came..on time..wow," he breathed in surprise.

 

" Yeah well, like I said, change. Punctuality is a start...I think" Hosoek replied with that cute smile, that always made his heart flutter. 

 

They stood staring at each other for a while, not saying anything and it felt like the first time all over again.

 

" Tae...I--"

 

" What did you want to say to me? I need to get home" he said briskly, cutting Hosoek off.

 

The man nods his head, understanding.

 

"..I...didn't sign those papers. I can't, Taehyung, I love you. I can't see that this is the end. I can't give you up like this. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry for all the shit I've done, the things that hurt you. I just...I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but please, all I'm asking is for you to reconsider. I can't...I can't do LIFE without you by my side" the man half sobbed, and he sank into his knees looking up at Taehyung, pleading.

 

He stared down at the man in front of him, not knowing whether to believe all this or not. He had a fight inside himself, whether to give in or just tell him to fuck off.

 

The sound of footsteps had him dragging his eyes away from Hosoek and he caught sight of Jimin, standing 3 meters away from them, waiting, unsure.

 

" Hosoek-ah, I forgave you. That's more than enough. Now please, just go home. Maybe we can be friends in the future, but just not right now, its just too raw for us. Please, just go home and don't come looking for me again. I cannot deal with that when I'm trying to move on " he said, turning a firm gaze on Hosoek.

 

" Is it because you're with Jimin now huh? That why? Is he better in bed? I do know you like good se---"

 

Taehyung slapped Hosoek hard, spit flying noticeably, his eyes flashing angry black.

 

"Sex was what it was about FOR YOU. I needed more than that, I GAVE you more than that. You just never appreciated it. Now leave me alone "

 

With that said, and a shaky breath later, he walked toward Jimin, he looked Jimin in the eye and the man knew that he was NOT speaking about this.

 

They just left in a haste and when Taehyung got to the apartment, he locked himself in the bathroom, trying to breathe.

 

 

That night, they fell asleep with Jimin holding tightly onto Taehyung and Jimin wasn't sure if it was to comfort Taehyung or convince himself that Taehyung wasn't about to leave him alone and go back to Hosoek again.

\-------------------------

\------------------------

 

Taehyung and Jimin fell into a routine.

 

Jimin would collect Taehyung at work and they'd take a slow walk back to the apartment.

 

In that slow walk, they would talk about so many things and Taehyung started to notice small things that would count as an endearment.

 

Jimin would get Taehyung all his favorite foods, wear cologne that Taehyung liked and just generally always made taehyung smile. They reached a level of comfortbility that was equal. Taehyung didn't have to agree to everything, Taehyung never had to worry that Jimin was out with someone else( not that he did, because they weren't THAT way inclined) and Taehyung enjoyed the life he had now.

 

He didn't think he could feel as free as he did or that he could ever go back half way to the carefree, happy Taehyung he used to be. 

 

But here he was, happy. So very happy.

 

He sat at the breakfast table when the bathroom door opened up and he got hit with one of his favorite cologne smells.

 

His eyes snapped up to Jimin, dressed in a fine black pressed suit. His eyes trailed over thick thighs, higher to a snug tight black blazer and finally, to Jimin's face that bore the expression of sinful sex.

 

" Looks good eh? " Jimin smirked and winked at him.

 

" You smell good...and where are you going? " He asked, feigning indifference.

 

" Its a gala exhibiting the gallery's paintings..as well as your Last painting before you left ...I'm SURE you received an invitation." Jimin said sliding into the seat beside him.

 

He did. He just didn't feel like seeing the man who his ex-husband cheated with.

 

" I did.I just don't feel like lots of people yet. So...ill be here when you get back" he said getting up from the table. He cleared all the plates and stuff, putting it all into the sink.

 

" Tae, come along with me..it'll be so boring without you. Also, its YOUR paintings you deserve the lime light..." Jimin begged coming up behind him.

 

He felt his body freeze and he quickly turned to face Jimin with wide eyes.

He doesn't know why he felt like this, but he did.

 

"...I didn't get a suit..". He said in effort to back track.

 

" That's why I did. I got you one while I was out getting breakfast one morning"

 

" It might not fit"

 

" You'll look good even in a sack"

 

Taehyung sighed heavily as Jimin dragged him back into the bedroom and handed him the black suit.

 

Jimin stared at him, waiting.

 

" What? You gonna dress me too?" He asked sourly.

 

" If I have to. "

 

" Get out and let me finish" he muttered.

 

Jimin bowed curtly and left.

 

He started undressing and looked at his body, he wasn't muscular like Jimin or as tall as Hosoek, his body was smaller on all counts, his skin milky white and the teeth marks of Hosoek fading surely on his shoulder.

 

He touched one of the marks and it crossed his mind, he wondered if he'd ever feel that feeling of want, undeniable desire, that familiar burn from the inside of his body...

 

"There's still plenty of time for that" he said to himself to snap out of it and he quickly dressed and styled his hair to perfection.

 

Leaving the room, he got the most satisfying reaction from Jimin, because indeed the man's eyes shot wide and he nearly dropped the cup of coffee he had been drinking.

 

Taehyung laughed, eyes becoming crescents.

 

" You look great...I mean, you always look great, its just..wow Tae" Jimin blubbered.

 

" Well, thanks. Its just because of the suit, so you've got good taste" he said with a bright smile.

 

Together they left, Taehyung feeling ten times better than he did a few minutes ago.

 

 

The gala was an extravagant event. It took place at JiKook gallery itself, and walking into the building, Taehyung was quite taken aback at the new renovations made on it.

 

Instead of concrete walls, the gallery had a fiber glass type wall, and the interior was quite modern. The only thing that delusions the eye was its exterior that still looked victorian age-like.

 

" The place looks good" Taehyung murmured close to Jimin's ear, above all the bustle around them.

 

" Yep, that fiber glass was my idea by the way" Jimin smirked.

 

They stood side by side, admiring the different paintings, and Taehyung laughed a lot more then he intended.

 

Initially, he just planned to go and eat the food, drink the wine and just get lost after a while, but here Jimin was again, making him feel so alive and happy. Instead of the art, the Night was Taehyung's and it was all because of Jimin.

 

 

Taehyung handed Jimin a flute of champagne and then Yoongi went up to the stage to speak about the nights sponsors and the usual crap.

 

He watched Jimin's dark eyes following something...or someone, because as soon as said person came over, Jimin's eyes widened and he visibly gripped the flute like a life line.

 

Perplexed, Taehyung turned around and met with one of the most handsome men he's laid eyes on in a while. All tall, and lean with the cutest of smiles.

 

" Good evening, I'm glad to see you made it Jimin. " Said man, half looking THROUGH Taehyung.

 

Jimin stepped forward and slung his arm around him.

 

" Yeah, well this time I had a reason to, Meet one of the most amazing artists, Kim Taehyung" Jimin said in attitude galore.

 

The man turned his attention to Him, and he licked his suddenly dry lips.

 

" Jimin's being rude, Jeon Jungkook, par-time owner of JiKook gallery and you're kim Taehyung? Artist of the Hold On Tight painting? " 'Jungkook' said offering a large hand.

 

He cleared his throat. " Uh..hi, yeah, please, Call me Taehyung. Its good to meet you Jeon Jungkook" he responded politely.

 

The two shook hands, and Jimin's arm never left Taehyung's shoulder for the rest of the conversation.

 

" Oh, part-time owner, so you're the 'kook' half of the name?" Taehyung asked, as they sat down at a nicely lit table.

 

Jungkook laughed slightly reddening and Jimin gripped the table cloth tightly.

 

While it was amusing to see Jimin so flustered, Taehyung was also concerned as to the reasons behind this.

 

Jungkook looked at the pair of them, and finally after much awkward small talk on Jimin's part, Jungkook got up from the table.

 

" Well, you two make an interesting pair. I can hardly believe how well you fit" Jungkook threw over his shoulder, and then he left with a Tight smile.

 

Jimin visibly sagged in relief, and tipped his head back against the chair.

 

" Fuuuuuuuck" he groaned, screwing his eyes shut, and his hand under the table looked suspiciously close to uncharted terrain.

 

Taehyung to turned to Jimin with a perplexed look.

 

" what was all that? And take your darn hand out from under the table, its making me nervous! " Taehyung scolds in disapproval.

 

Jimin cracked an eye and looked up at Taehyung.

 

" Well, Jungkook and I used to be together. We decided on this gallery together, and...when we broke up, I realized that I better fit the artistry side of this gallery, so I sold my half of it to Min Yoongi, and Mr Min didn't want his name to be on the display. So we kept it as it is, thus, I'm the "Ji" half of this gallery" Jimin explained, half mumbling through it all.

 

Taehyung let it all sink in,and he'd be damned it opening an art gallery together didn't sound romantic to him despite its end.

 

He touched Jimin's face.

" You still feel something for him then? I mean you could hardly contain yourself. But that's okay, I understand you must really love him." He said slowly. " Hell, ya'll even made art together" Taehyung added with a smirk.

 

Jimin hit at his hand and straightened himself in his chair muttering stuff unintelligible.

 

 

Jimin never spoke a word further, and Taehyung just sat there like a naughty little boy casting knowing looks between them just to tease Jimin.

 

 

Leaving the gallery, Taehyung is feeling bold and drags Jimin around with him like a little child dragging his father to every toy store.

 

The night is truly a beautiful sight, the clouds over head with little stars hiding, peeking shyly amongst them.

 

"Tae, we can take a cab you know, its kinda late" Jimin murmured. But Taehyung was having none of it and just tightened his hold on Jimin.

 

His eyes fell between them, on where Taehyung is gripping his hand tightly.

 

He didn't say anything more about Jungkook, because in the present time of his life, he doesn't feel for Jungkook half the way he feels about Taehyung. Yes, Jungkook always makes his pants tighten with a faint blush and his shy smile, But Taehyung makes his heart pound at the sight of him, his mouth dry when he speaks, fuck, Taehyung does a whole lot of things to him that he wouldn't want to feel for anyone else.

 

He is pulled up short, because Taehyung stops at a fountain. Said fountain spewing water in a beautiful pattern. Light around it, reflected in the water.

 

Its beautiful, but when he looks at Taehyung's face, so enraptured, he finds himself gazing more at Taehyung than at this fountain.

 

Taehyung turned to face Jimin with a bright smile, his cheeks coloring under Jimin's gaze.

 

" Its beautiful yeah? I bet it would look great in sun rise as well." Taehyung murmured quietly, as if not to disturb the sound of the water peacefully sprouting.

 

" Yup, you're beautiful. So very beautiful Taehyung" Jimin murmurs entranced.

 

Taehyung laughed shyly dropping his gaze, he hit at Jimin's arm to break the awkwardness he felt.

 

" Not me you nutt, the fountain! " 

 

He reached for Jimin's face, taking it between his hands and forced Jimin's eyes away from him and to the fountain.

 

Having his gaze forced to the fountain, he pulled Taehyung close with a smile, spinning him into his arms, so that his back was to Jimin's front, an arm slung over Taehyung's chest and surprisingly, Taehyung didn't squirm out of his grasp.

 

They stayed like that for a long time, Jimin just holding Taehyung close.

 

Absorbed In the view and each other, both failed to notice a figure driving passed, looking at them with unconstrained malice.

 

" Tae" Jimin whispered into Taehyung's neck.

 

" Hmn?"

 

" Jungkook doesn't make my heart pound" Jimin said out of the blue.

 

Taehyung's eyes widened, surprised both at the news and the sudden relief he felt at hearing those words.

 

With Jimin holding him this close and saying those words, so meaningless but also not, Taehyung realized this feeling was what he looked for all those years.

 

He was ready to move on.

 

" Jimin..I--"

 

" Let's go home now, its pretty late" Jimin cut in with a laugh, clearly not realizing the shift in Taehyung's feelings.

 

With a sigh on Taehyung's behalf, they went home.

 

\------------------------------------

\------------------------------------

" I told you to give him his job back Yoongi! " Hosoek demanded, hands slapping down onto the wooden table in emphasis.

 

" Why? So you can come here and terrorize him like you did Jimin?! I think not"

 

Despite the very obvious anger rolling from Hosoek, Yoongi was calm and uncaring.

 

" Jimin!..that fucker needs to stay away from my husband! He-"

 

"Taehyung divorced you Hosoek! He can very well be with whoever he wants!" Yoongi cut him off, finally blowing at profanity against Jimin.

 

He saw the man cringe away from those words and he ALMOST went placid. Almost.

 

" Yoongi...I..-"

 

" Get out. He doesn't care anymore and quite frankly I don't either"

 

Hosoek's eyes snapped to his, and Hosoek's face set in a predatory smirk.

 

" You don't care...about me?..you used to...and I feel like you're lying to yourself"

 

Yoongi backed up for no apparent reason, and within a split second, Hosoek was there, right in front of him, pinning him with a look against the wall.

 

" Hosoek, I'm not sleeping with you, I am not doing what you demand, so just leave...please" he breathed out before he couldn't speak.

 

Hosoek smirked, he knew how much his presence effected Yoongi and he planned to use it well.

 

" Now baby, you know you don't mean that" he cooed, stroking Yoongi's cheek.

 

With a little moan, it was Yoongi who closed the distance between their lips, pulling Hosoek chest to chest.

 

A triumphant little chuckle left Hosoek's lips as Yoongi, started kissing his neck, undressing him as he went.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Taehyung had just woken up and he sat dazed on the bed. Jimin still sleeping soundly beside him, an arm unconsciously around his waist, face pressed into the small of his back.

 

He got up to quickly shower and as he stepped out of the shower, there came 3 sharp raps on the door. He tightened the towel around his waist and stepped forward, pulling the door open with a flourish and wide smile.

 

Only to fall short, because there stood Jeon Jungkook.

 

" Good morning!, I hadn't realized..you stayed with Jiminie" Jungkook said,scanning Taehyung's body intently.

 

Feeling exposed, Taehyung stepped back inviting him in, thankful that for once, the apartment was clean.

 

" Uh..yeah...we're...-"

 

" Hey, morning Tae" Jimin stumbled in, tugging on a sweat pants and almost falling over his feet in haste to reach Taehyung and Jungkook." And Jungkookie" the late comer added for good manners.

 

" Morning" Jungkook mumbled taking in Jimin's disheveled sleeping form.

 

Jimin looked right back, and they shared intimate eye contact.

 

To which Taehyung felt side lined, he crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance.

 

Taehyung cleared his throat. " Are you staying for breakfast? " He bit out, a tight smile.

 

Jungkook dragged his eyes away. " If you'd like" the man offered, eyeing Taehyung, daringly.

 

" Oh, yeah of course. Wouldn't want you to starve..". Taehyung said smiling too broadly." And die.." He muttered under his breath.

 

What the hell was wrong with him?!!!

 

The 3 had an awkward breakfast, with Taehyung uncharacteristically glaring and Jungkook sat with a sly smile. Jimin just sat looking between the two, trying to spot what he missed.

 

...

 

" Well, that was awkward" Jimin laughed, walking beside Taehyung as they made their way to the T-junction as per usual.

 

" Yeah, definitely. Does he show up like that every time he's in town?" Taehyung huffed annoyed.

 

" Not until recently, not so much no " Jimin said thoughtful.

 

Every time Jungkook just 'happened' to show up, and Taehyung could no longer deal with the guy for always breaking up whatever time he and Jimin had to spend together.

 

" Bye " he mumbled, feeling childishly jealous.

 

" Hey, tae, wait" Jimin said, taking hold of his t-shirt hem, he tugged Taehyung closer, clearly uncaring about the odd looks they got.

 

With a sigh, Taehyung met Jimin's eyes. " What?"

 

"Don't look so sad, its worrying me" Jimin implored." If you're worried about Jungkook, don't be. I mean that's my past...besides..I..I'm just patiently waiting on you for my future"

 

Taehyung blushed a deep red, worrying his lip between his teeth and dropped his gaze for a few seconds to compose himself. The idea that Jimin could understand him so well, it was unnerving and sometimes embarrassing, but it made him seem to fall for this guy who stuck by him all this time even more.

 

" I'm not, I just...I'm so used to it just being you and me...I hate that he's there all the time, besides, with him there its like I'm a third wheel." He admits, being honest, meeting Jimin's gaze.

 

Jimin's expression was generally taken aback. Such words were not what he expected, especially that it came TUMBLING out like that, right there on the side walk.

 

A moment of silence settled on them, with nothing but the world in motion around them, all they seemed to notice were each other's eyes, until a shrill sound of a cellphone broke Jimin's gaze away from Taehyung's.

 

" Yeah?..I'm on my way" he snapped into the phone, slightly irritated by the interruption.

 

" Hey listen i-"

 

" Its okay, Jiminie, we'll talk ..when we get home" Taehyung said quickly, his red face seemingly hotter if possible, he clutched at his apron in his hand tightly, and turned away to walk down his route for the cafe.

 

" Wow..that..that's a good sign.." Jimin mused with a smile as he watched Taehyung's retreating back. " I just hope its because he sees value in a possibility of a relationship with me, and not because he's jealous of Jungkook and I" he added and rushed off to work.

 

For the rest of the day, Taehyung's stomach was in knots, he was happy though, that Hosoek didn't turn up at his work place again.

 

Jimin couldn't concentrate, he was too excited to get home and Yoongi was yelling like hell, seemingly in pain.

 

 

 

When Taehyung's shift finally ended, he thought about going to see Jimin at work, but quickly decided against it and headed on home to prepare dinner. Walking down the half lit road, Taehyung felt a pricking at his back, and he turned around to see who was watching him.

 

Nothing.

 

With a shudder, he hurried home, but the pricking never left him. Upon arriving at the apartment, he quickly stuck the keys in the door and entered in a flurry, paranoia seizing him and he bolted the door.

 

He sank down onto the floor, trying to calm himself when a soft knock jolted him up, staring wide eyed.

 

" Jimin? Open up." Jungkook's familiar voice called from the other side.

 

He sagged in relief and unbolted the door, yanking it open to glare at Jungkook, who yet again, made a unwelcome appearance.

 

" Uh...is Jimin in?" Jungkook asked cautiously, 

 

clearly seeing Taehyung was NOT in the mood to be trifled with.

 

" No, he's not back yet. You probably will come back later, so why don't you just stay till he gets back" Taehyung muttered. 

He didn't like the idea of Jungkook being here because He and Jimin had to talk about some things, but he also didn't like the idea of being all alone when he felt uneasy.

 

So he opted for the less scary, yet more annoying option.

 

They sat in awkward silence, staring at each other.

 

" Look-"

 

" I-"

They both clashed at their words, speaking at the same time, which caused a little laugh to titter between them, effectively relieving the tension.

 

" You go first" Jungkook said with a cute smile as he leaned back in the couch.

 

" I..just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. I mean, my behavior hardly was that of a good guy" Taehyung said solemnly.

As much as he hates the fact Jungkook has such an effect on Jimin, he's man enough to admit he's jealous and apologize, besides, if he wanted a relationship with Jimin, he'd need to be able to deal with things as they are already. 

 

" I understand, you're easily Jealous and I see some trust issues too, but I can assure you, there's nothing to worry about with Jimin. He's an absolute darling." Jungkook said with a laugh at the blush tainting Taehyung's cheeks. " I just..I miss him sometimes, so I hang out with him to fill that longing, but there's no way we'd get back together." 

 

" Why? "

 

" Why what?, why do I miss him or why won't we get back together?"

 

Taehyung couldn't help but feel intimidated by Jungkook. He had a force about him, so new to Taehyung.

 

" The latter" he mumbled.

 

" Isn't it obvious? He's in love with you. I won't even try coming between that because I remember a time when he used to love ME like that...nothing stopped him. Like, he's a patient guy, but he doesn't give up, kinda a silent persistence, some time or another, you'll find yourself falling so hard with nothing to grab onto except him" Jungkook mused with a feeling of nostalgia, his eyes taking on a edge as they raked over Taehyung.

 

" I think...I'm already there" he admits softly.

 

" Well, that's okay! Don't even feel upset about it, just go with what you feel. " Jungkook encouraged cheerfully.

 

" So..you're not here to win him back? "

 

" No, not at all. I was though..but..I'm glad we had this conversation. I know now, its not just on Jimin's part" 

 

Just then, Jimin barged into the apartment, with wide excited eyes, his skin shiny with damp sweat, as if he's rushed home.

 

He looked between the pair of them,-- sitting across each other in the lounge--, with an expression of cautious confusion.

 

" Uh..hey...guys" 

 

" Jiminie! Hey, you're just in time ya know, Taehyung over here was about to beat me into staying. He feels a bit lonely" Jungkook teased with a knowing glint.

 

" Shut up, why are you even here? " Jimin asked with a lazy tired smile.

 

" I came to see you. But, I ended up having a session with Tae, so..I assume I should get home. Ill call you next week, we can all meet up" Jungkook threw over his shoulder as he hopped up from the couch.

 

Jimin's form turned rigid.

 

" N-not like that" Taehyung cut in quickly with wide eyes at the very idea. 

Secretly, he was happy that Jimin could also be a bit protective of him. A bit Jealous. It made him realize its okay for him to be a little jealous of their friendship.

 

With a shake of his head, Jungkook left the apartment quickly, leaving Jimin and Taehyung alone.

 

" So...uhrm...how'd your day go?" Taehyung mumbled suddenly finding the lounge very dusty. He busied himself with straightening the couches, dusting off the table, etc.

 

Jimin picked up his bag and carried it to the bedroom, setting things in there to a resemblance of tidiness, then he went to Find Taehyung to finally talk.

\---------------------------------

\---------------------------------

 

" Things between them are progressing quickly" Jungkook mumbled absent mindedly.

 

" So, they haven't yet started fucking then? A relationship? What are they god dammit! "

 

" Chill okay, like I said. There's progress, and if you ask me, its better for them, considering where Taehyung has come from--ghhh" the rest of Jungkook's words got cut off just the same as his air supply.

 

He was held up against the wall with a strong hand around his neck, his feet kicking out trying to fend the man off with no luck at all.

 

" I don't particularly have the patience for your sassy bitchyness Jungkook, so stick to the details"

 

Jungkook gargled a litany of words, and only after his color paled did his assailant let him free to breathe. He fell to the wet alley ground, sputtering to breathe.

 

" Get me something useful for the next time we meet. " The man threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the alley way.

 

" Oh god, what is Jimin into?" He muttered getting to his feet. He looked up at Jimin's apartment window before he scurried off, awaiting the next order.

\--------------------------------

\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN. So, Jungkook made an appearance. O_O.
> 
> What do you think he's up to with his shady persons?


	5. part2: lovers tiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never mind that! my chapter titles are so shit omhgg shoot me :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is the end, uhm.. initially I really enjoyed writing this even though scenes were making a bit angry lolo.  
> thank you to everyone who made it until here hahah
> 
> thanks to my super humans vivi_vhopeful bc she is so so nice and she supported me a lot since im still learning. and livelydinosauraawr  
> those two were very spazzy commenters on aff and I was really happy bc I need all the boosts I can get

Taehyung's heart pounds hard in his chest as the warm water cascades over him. He runs his fingers through his hair and with a sigh he scrubs his body down, trying to gain some confidence.

 

He knows Jimin is out in the lounge, waiting patiently for him so that they can talk about the two of them and he felt like a high school student. The butterflies in his stomach seem to multiply at that thought.

Honestly, he doesn't even know where to begin with what to say, Jimin's been waiting all this time, and he never pushed him into anything.

" He doesn't need words Tae, he understands you better than you understand yourself" He muttered to himself, and then he stepped out of the shower marginally drying his body before he slid on his silk sweats and a vest.

When he left the bathroom, Jimin's eyes shot to him expectantly, and he smiled a shy smile, indicating that he'd be back in a minute.

 

A few minutes later he fell onto the couch beside Jimin, and the two shared eye contact, before dropping their gaze with a little laugh at their sudden awkwardness.

" So, to answer your Question earlier, my day was fine, if not a bit long. How was yours?" Jimin began, relieving the tension.

Taehyung licked his parched lips, It seemed to become a habit for him these days. " It was...Jimin, can we stop beating around the bush?"

Jimi nodded, but didn't say anything.

So Taehyung continued. " If I'm being honest, I don't know where to start with this and I don't even think, that we need a start because...I've held you long in wait already...and I don't want to wait anymore Jimin. I mean, that's if you still..." He just trailed off, and looked at Jimin instead.

"Of course I do, I mean...I've waited as long as you need...and I still am willing to wait, we can take things slow. Everything at your pace Tae!" Jimin exclaimed,grabbing his hand, with the most excited smile on his face, eyes relieved.

" Alright..." He breathed with a shy smile.  
They didn't say much, and nothing much changed. They were still Jimin and Taehyung, and for that, he was grateful.  
Without feeling restricted, Taehyung cuddled up to Jimin, and Jimin was content to hold him close.

\---------------------------------  
\---------------------------------  
Hosoek pov.  
___________________  
The following weeks,I hung around JiKook gallery as often as I could, trying to catch a glimpse of Jimin. Honestly, I just didn't get the big deal about this guy, Min Yoongi is so easy to jump to Jimin's defense, Taehyung fell into his lap easily.

Just WHAT is it about Park Jimin?!!

I acknowledge that I was the cause for pushing Taehyung into Jimin's arms. I also know Taehyung doesn't want to speak to me or even see me, but I've put so much effort into getting him back,..and Taehyung will soon realize. I hope.

The cafe door opens and Taehyung and Jimin stumbles out laughing, with their hands intertwined. I hate that he gets to hold Taehyung's hand, and laugh so freely! That laughter belongs to me!

I hoped to get Taehyung alone, but this damned Park Jimin was everywhere!

So I just walked off into the other direction and god! It hurts. Taehyung didn't even see me, even though I was right there!

Park Jimin, I promise you, you will regret stealing him away from me.

 

I rounded a corner and watched from there as they walked deeply consumed in their own bliss. Taehyung's smile is the same, still so bright, his eyes has the same sparkle as when we were in college. Faintly,it crosses my mind, that I was the cause for him to not smile that much, for him to lose that twinkle...  
He's still so beautiful and I will bring it back.

 

No, I must move quickly, the way they're going... I won't stand a chance because I know, once Taehyung loves, he loves without condition and that love belongs to me.

\----------------------------------  
\----------------------------------  
Jimin was over the moon, they hadn't kissed yet and their nights pretty much the same, cuddling together whilst watching a movie or something. He didn't really care. As long as it was with Taehyung, he was fine.

" Jimin!" Taehyung called for the millionth time that day, but Jimin was so far gone, thinking with a ridiculous grin on his face.

With the roll of his eyes, Taehyung settled himself onto Jimin's lap, cupping his face in his hands.

" You're spacing out on me, again. " He said looking into brown orbs.

" Well, you run away with my mind a lot Tae." Jimin supplied, with a big smile that totally disarmed him, like all the time.

He tentatively linked his arms around Jimin's neck and the man visibly gulped at the close proximity. He leans closer, and Jimin watches his eyes with an expression so smoldering, his insides turn molten. Their breath mingles,and a heat spreads between them. Taehyung licks his lips,heart fluttering----

A loud shrill breaks their moment, and much to Jimin's dismay, he pulls back, flushing deep red,eyes darting wildly at everything except Jimin's.

" Ah Tae~...this is getting hard..but...wait let me just get my phone" Jimin mumbles and snaked an arm around his waist, leaning forward to get the godforsaken phone from the coffee table.

" Yeah?...Jungkook? Okay, ill be right there" Jimin says into the phone, before he puts it off and tosses it onto the couch beside them with a sigh.

" Trouble at work?" He asks, stroking Jimin's hair behind his head.

" Yeah, I've gotta prepare something for a big shot business man." Jimin explained.

" Oh, then you better get going". He says getting up from Jimin's lap.

Their linked hands leave each other reluctantly, as Jimin leaves the apartment.

He closes the door with a flourish and begins tidying the place for lack of better to do, and soon the boredom boils over, and he slips on one of Jimin's bigger T-shirts, and begins to paint.

He sits by the canvas with a small smile at the Jimin portrait he's painting.

***

When Jimin arrived at the gallery it was 22:30 PM, and already way passed normal hours.  
He unlocked the door and to his surprise he found Jungkook sitting on the floor, black blazer messily thrown on the floor, his long sleeve white shirt looking rumpled and its sleeves rolled up.

" Hi" he said smiling brightly as he dropped his bag to the floor.

"Jimin" Jungkook exclaimed as he turned around, smiling so brightly, it coaxed another smile in return from Jimin.

 

Jimin settled beside Jungkook on the floor with a tired groan. " So, what are we doing tonight?"

" Well, I'm busy going over the figures and you'll be making more frames to show for the paintings" Jungkook explained.

They set work side by side with only the sounds of the papers rustling as Jungkook turned them, or Jimin's sand papering of the wood to make it smooth.

" So...You and Taehyung..have you guys spoken yet? " Jungkook asked casually.

He looked up from his handiwork, slightly confused and surprised by such a random question.  
He got up from his place on the floor and dusted his hands and the back of his pants before he offered Jungkook a hand up.

They came face to face and Jungkook was sporting that familiar blush that caused Jimin's more patient side to lose focus, but for some reason, it didn't have the usual tug.

" Yeah, we spoke.--"

" So did you fuck already?!" Jungkook cut in, not even bothering to conceal his curiosity.

" Hey! That's personal, but if you MUST know, then no. We didn't, we're taking it slow, and I'm letting him decide of the pace for this. I'd happily go along..." Jimin replied blushing slightly at how whipped he sounded.

" If you're thinking he has what it takes to be incharge babe..., you're mistaken--"

" Jungkook, this doesn't concern you okay, and we're here to work, so let's work." He said briskly, trying to cover up his discomfort.

Jungkook shook his head with a smile and they got back to work, but not without Jimin pondering slightly if they'd eventually reach the point to even kiss.

 

 

" No, I'm patient" Jimin said to himself again on his way to the apartment.

When he got home it was 1AM already, the lights were off except for the Tv playing in the lounge and what he found made him smile too wide for a person who hasn't slept a wink.

There Taehyung lay curled into a little ball on the couch, paint stains of green all over his face, and to Jimin's amusement, his favorite shirt.

With a sigh he dropped his bag and walked over to the couch to scoop Taehyung up and take him to bed, even though he tried not jostle the man too much, he still woke up and with a groggy smile, he slid his arms around Jimin's neck, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

" You're back, I tried to wait for you, but the telly has really boring stuff ya know" Taehyung mumbled into his neck, warm breath making his skin tingle and shiver.

" I'm sorry, there was a lot to do, but go back to sleep, ill be in shortly" Jimin murmured and placed a kiss to Taehyung's forehead as he dropped the man onto the bed.  
When he returned from his shower, Taehyung lay on the bed trying not to nod off.

" Go to sleep, its late" he murmured with a light laugh and slid in beside Taehyung, the orange haired man scooted closer to fall asleep entangled, paint stained face and all.

 

 

Mean while, Jungkook just watched Jimin walk off and as he made his way to his car, he felt that familiar presence of his latest addition of 'friends'.

" I didn't get much from him, except that they ARE in a relationship" he said quickly and spun around to face the man,usually clad in dark clothes.

He listened to the man curse, and watched him pace unrelentingly, up and down. Clearly his patience was waning, but what did he expect him to do?

Once Jimin decides on someone, he sticks with that person, and nothing will deviate him. Also, what the fuck was this man's beef with Jimin and Taehyung's relationship?

" Now this is what I want you to do..." The man began and Jungkook had to listen, unable to refuse, because suddenly, he realized, he could have had Jimin back if it weren't for Taehyung. They could once again be 'JiKook' together and not separately, he'd be damned if he didn't feel good at that thought, but he also a felt a rush of guilt at interfering...when he clearly had no right.  
\----------------------------------  
\----------------------------------

Like most mornings, Taehyung awoke snuggled closely with Jimin, but these passing days have been a hard time.

Literally.

He couldn't get over the feel of Jimin's point blank erection poking into the small of his back, or how he always ended up sleeping with a muscled thigh between his legs.

With his face heated to unexplainable proportions, he turned around slightly to look into the face of his sleeping Jimin.

" Wake up~" he cooed, and stroked through Jimin's hair, cupping his chubby cheeks.

Jimin's eyes cracked open and a slow sensual, sleep filled smile spread across his swollen lips, before he was nodding off again.

Taehyung chuckled at that and slid out of bed, he did a once over of Jimin and the straining erection couldn't be missed, even if it wanted to be.

It crossed his mind...Jimin was waiting for him to say if he wanted to more, but how would he say what he wanted? He'd never had to.

Hosoek...he controlled it all and Taehyung liked it like that... Although, the idea that he could set the pace...it was alluring on so many levels and his curiosity was peaked.

He licked his lips and decided he'd try something. He crawled back onto the bed slowly, careful not to jostle the sleeping Jimin and to his luck, Jimin decided it was a good time as ever, to roll over onto his back.

Taehyung removed the blankets, and situated himself nervously on Jimin's thighs. He looked down at huge bulge in the sweats--taking a deep breath---he reached a hand into the pants.

Jimin's face contorted, and he moaned in confusion?

He gripped the length firmly, wetting his lips that had gone dry as he began to pant himself, whilst the other, tugged the sweats halfway down and Jimin's member jumped out in its full, thick veined and lengthy glory. Already soaked.

He watched Jimin's face as he started to stroke slowly, from base to tip, tightening his hand every time, applying pressure.

With a few soft grunts on the sleeping man's part, Taehyung gained some confidence, and began speeding up his pace, stroking faster, twisting and tightening his hand deliciously around the hard length in his grasp.

Jimin let out a beautiful groan, rough around the edges and turned his sleeping face into the pillow closest to him.

He smirked, and he went lower on Jimin's thighs, until his face was positioned exactly at the hard length. He licked tentatively, and let his eyes fall on Jimin's prone face.

 

How on earth was Jimin NOT waking up?!!

Holding his eyes trained to a peacefully sleeping face, Taehyung slid Jimin's length into his mouth, licking and sucking lewdly on it. He gripped the base, and bobbed his head slowly up and down while stroking.

Suddenly, Jimin's eye shot open and focused on the orange hair between his thighs, instinctively, his hand shot out and gripped a hard, handful of locks. His body fully awakened by the tendrils of pleasure.

" Tae?" He breathed in alarm, panting slightly as the sweat beaded heavily on his forehead from restraining himself to buck into the warm heat surrounding him.

Taehyung ' hmn'd' around him in acknowledgment and his body racked with indescribable vibrations.

Jimin groaned again, a sexy sound doing wonders to Taehyung's libido.

He sped up the pace, tightening his lips, delving his tongue into the slit and Jimin's back arched in a barely constrained shriek.  
Lifting his head a bit to breath, he finds himself being yanked up a hard muscled body, until he is situated in Jimin' lap,Jimin's spit slick length, standing proud between his thighs.

" Jesus Tae...do you HAVE to test my self control so early in the morning??" Jimin groaned, his face flusheD with dazed eyes trained on Taehyung's.

" I'm sorry" he murmured with a small smile belying his words. His hands found Jimin's neck." It just looked painful, STRAINING in your sweats..."

Jimin flushed and gripped his waist tightly, hissing slightly as his erection brushed Taehyung's bare thighs,the over sized T-shirt being only moderate cover.

" That's your fault...I can hardly control my dreams Tae and you take over in that realm too" Jimin whispered softly, enthralled by the orange haired beauty in his lap.

Taehyung couldn't help but laugh shyly, burying his face in the crook of Jimin's neck. When Jimin spoke so honestly, it did mad things to his heart and it twisted his insides deliciously.

Jimin ran his hands over Taehyung's thighs and smirked, satisfied as the exposed skin turned goose bumped under his touch.

" Do that again" he breathed, surprise in his voice confusing Jimin, as he brought his face out of hiding to gaze at Jimin with wide blown eyes.

" Hmn?"

" Touch me again" he said more clearly, with blood shot cheeks.

Jimin complied, running his finger tips over the exposed flesh and his body responded eagerly pushing himself closer to Jimin, skin burning from the small touch and Taehyung's face broke into a blinding rectangular smile that touched his eyes.

" Tae? What ..is this even?" Jimin laughed, eyes twinkling with mirth.

" I like it when you touch me...its gentle...its so new, like...I didn't think that I'd be able to endure another's hands on my body" Taehyung admits, not even a hint of shyness, only clear unbridled Joy.

" Tae, you look a hot mess ya know, let's get your paint streaked face a little normal colored" Jimin laughed instead, hiding the way his dick twitched---the reaction of Taehyung's honest words--- and watched in amusement as Taehyung's translucent skin shaded now with red and green.

" Okay" Taehyung said and got up, not even trying to hide his nudity and Jimin's eyes traced the exposed milky skin, until Taehyung turned around as if struck by a long lost thought. " What about your...uhrm..morning wood?"

Jimin's ears heats up to unmentionable degrees. " Uh...I'll...take care of it..later"

" Oh nonsense, come here, I'm good with my hands" Taehyung chide casually and drags Jimin into the bathroom, stripping them both and then stepping into the shower.

When Jimin's back hits the cold tile wall, blood rushes south fast and hard, at the prospect of a wet and slippery Taehyung.

The orange haired man sank to his knees as the water cascaded down their bodies and Jimin moaned unashamed at the lewd sight of Taehyung's pretty mouth wrapped around him, body glistening wet, looking up at him through those beautiful lashes.

Taehyung bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard on the rigid mass inside his mouth. Jimin's hips started to buck and he hit the back of Taehyung's throat, making the latter steady himself on Jimin's thighs in surprise.

" Shit...Tae, I'm so sorry" Jimin panted, screwing his eyes shut as his stomach coiled, a ever burning heat spreading throughout his body, just as he was about to explode, Taehyung pulled back and placed restraining fingers on his head, stopping him right there.

" Not just yet, Jimin, wait just a little more" he breathed and got up fluidly.

Their glazed eyes met, and a few tense seconds ran between them, before Taehyung crashed his lips to Jimin's,drawing the latter's warm, wet muscle into his mouth sucking lewdly whilst he stroked Jimin.

 

Jimin was surprised as Taehyung's lips moved against his own, but soon he melted, wrapping his strong arms around the man's waist,pulling him close.  
when their bodies were flush against each other, Jimin came hard seeing stars, his seed spilling all over Taehyung's hand. His moans swallowed by Taehyung's hot cavern.

Finally, his body wrecked with waves of pleasure, he sagged against the wall, taking Taehyung with him.

Taehyung pulled back and smiled broadly at him." I'm sorry you had to wait this long"

" Its okay, I didn't mind" Jimin breathed, and pulled Taehyung into another deep kiss, his hands sliding down his body to cup his ass.

"Patience, really is a virtue" Jimin thought absentmindedly as Taehyung moaned his name, pulling on his hair. He picked Taehyung up, the latter tightening his legs around his waist and he switched their positions.  
Pushing Taehyung into the wall, holding him there firmly, matching up the hard ridges of their bodies.

Taehyung let's out a satisfied groan as Jimin slips in a water wet finger, working him open,adding another.

" Can I?" He asked panting, length already standing proud yet again.

Taehyung laughed a shaky laugh as if greatly amused. " Please" he breathed, reaching for Jimin's aching length himself, aligning it there with skilled precision.

When Jimin finally entered him, it was an exhilarating feeling, finally after how long, he felt that familiar sting and he cried out incoherent, urging Jimin to finally do what they've both wanted.

He liked this idea of doing things on his pace. A lot.

And Jimin began to thrust into him, filling him balls deep.

A loud wail of ' Jimin!~' echoed through the bathroom, as Taehyung's head rolled to the side of Jimin's shoulder, bouncing with the quick, sexy Rhythm Jimin's hips has set.  
...  
\------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------  
\A few months later./  
_____________________  
" Jimin! Taehyung! Open up!" Jungkook yelled knocking on the apartment door.

There was absolutely NO sound coming from the apartment, and Jimin hasn't been answering his calls for days now.

" Hey! Its well into the afternoon! Wake up! " Jungkook yelled again and to his satisfaction, the sound of feet dragging neared the door and then it was yanked open to reveal an irritable Jimin, with an uncharacteristic scowl.

" What?! Its saturday! My day off! I was sleeping, happily and you fucking interrupted, so state your business and pray to hell its fucking important or I will close the door in your face, right now" Jimin growled, voice thick with sleep.

 

 

Jungkook took on his wrecked appearance, eyes raking over Jimin's chest littered in yellowing, fading marks, his lips a swollen mass of red and eyes baring bags of countless sleepless nights and Jungkook can guess that those sleepless nights, had absolutely nothing to do with work.

 

" You've been...busy" Jungkook observed and stepped inside.

" Kinda. Look I don't want to be an asshole, but I'm dead beat, working late nights with you and stuff. So, what is it?" Jimin said again, scrubbing at his face to pin him with a look.

" Fine. There's an extra work load..and I also wanted to apologize for invading you with personal questions the other night" he said, his cheeks tainted with red, but he kept his eyes on Jimin.

" Hey, its okay. You're my ex boyfriend, and we were more than just..together, you were my best friend. So, don't even worry about it. I'm sorry I'm so grumpy" Jimin chuckled, and stretched.

Jungkook's eyes fell on the amazing physique that used to be his to hold at night and tried not to let the words ' ex boyfriend' sting him more than necessary.

" Its okay Jimin, I get it. Fucking all night does take a lot out of you" he muttered, almost feeling bitter.

" Hey! Stop, I haven't been having sex that... MUCH." Jimin replied sheepishly and rummaged in the fridge.

" Yeah whatever, so, ill wait for you to head to the gallery together? "

" Yeah, just let me finish up and have breakfast"

 

While Jimin was in the bathroom, Jungkook looked around the house, checking the window pane,--it wasn't very secure--, he checked the door's locks and things.

" Shit, that could pose a problem" he muttered and took out his phone.

 

So consumed in the phone call, he failed to notice a sleepy Taehyung come waltzing into the kitchen, only covered in a blanket, but when he eventually turned around the color drained from his face at the sight of Taehyung, looking like he'd been driven over the way his neck and chest was littered in marks, his wrist and ankles covered in red welts to match.

" Jesus! Has Jimin become an animal while I've been away?!" He breathed in alarm, and such was his lack of a brain to mouth filter.

Taehyung turned around lighting fast, as if he'd not even seen Jungkook.

" Ah, hi!, sorry..I'm a bit, out of it" the man apologized and couldn't fight down the blush in his cheeks.

" Yeah, I can see that. What the hell did you DO?! Go at it like rabbits?! " He questioned incredulous.

Taehyung laughed shyly, and just handed him a glass of juice, kind of to keep him from asking questioned the man clearly didn't want to answer.

" I do believe you can stop asking about my sex life Jungkookie. You broke up with me remember" Jimin cut in as he came out of the shower.

A pregnant silence befell the three with Jimin and Jungkook staring each other down daringly.

 

" Let's not speak about the past, shall we? " Taehyung cut in, looking between the two.

" Sure, I'd hate to be reminded about that" Jungkook muttered and fell into a seat at the table, while Taehyung, limped around the kitchen preparing something for the three of them.

 

Later, Jimin and left together with Jungkook leaving Taehyung to finish up around the house, and soon after he left as well.  
\--------------------------

One night was the first of many nights that Jimin worked late and ultimately, the start of their problems.

 

Taehyung hadn't been worried at all, because he trusts Jimin implicitly and Jimin was NOT Hosoek.  
Many nights, Jimin returned when Taehyung was already asleep and left early in the morning and he wondered when the gallery had gotten so busy.  
His shifts at the coffee shop have become increasingly labored too, so that didn't give them much time to spend with one another, since one was either too late or the other was dead to the world on arrival.

When he arrived at the apartment complex, it was dark out and all day, he's been having a set of eyes on him. Walking up the steps, he felt the urge to look around him, yet he resisted. If there WAS indeed someone, he didn't want that person knowing he was aware of their presence.

He entered the apartment in a flurry and again, he bolted the door, and something made him check the windows as well, hyper aware of the feeling of eyes on him.

 

He just felt a nagging feeling and hated being alone. He wanted Jimin there right now, to keep him calm as his common panic attack seized him.

He fell to the ground, head between his knees, gasping for air.

 

 

" Jungkook hand me that painting? I just need to check it with this frame" Jimin said reaching over Jungkook's out stretched long legs.

" Here you go" Jungkook handed the painting over.

 

They had a habit of spraying out on the floor side by side whilst they worked, Their thighs brushing. Before, it would have been awkward, leading to doing inexcusable things on that very floor, but since Taehyung, Jimin's had this SATISFIED aura about him and it frustrated Jungkook a bit.

After hours of sitting on the floor working, Jungkook got up with a sigh and suggested to get a drink.

Thus, they're sitting at a bar, with Jungkook pink faced and hiccuping in his tipsy state.

" Jungkook, I think you need to get home now" Jimin mumbled tired and concerned.

Jungkook laughed, nearly falling off his bar stool, and Jimin slid an arm around his waist to steady them both.

They stumbled out into the parking lot with Jungkook laughing loudly and Jimin stuffed him ungracefully into the passenger side, before he slid into the driver's side and made the way to Jungkook house.

Absorbed in keeping his eyes on the road, he fails to notice his insistently ringing phone in his jacket pocket.

When they arrived, he scooped Jungkook up bridal style, holding the man close to his chest and fumbled into the house by some miracle getting the door open.

He tucked Jungkook in, but not before the tipsy Jungkook tried to kiss him, luckily, he was quick to turn his face, those soft hypnotizing lips only fell on his cheek.

" Jimiiiiiiiin~" Jungkook whined annoyed at being rejected.

" Go to sleep Kookie. You're wasted." He chuckled with a shake of his head and then he was off.

 

 

When Jimin arrived at the apartment, he slid in his key, excited to see his sleeping Taehyung, only to come up short as he tried to push it open.

" Uhrm....Tae? The door's--" the door was unbolted at lightening speed, and Taehyung stood there, looking all kinds of things.

" Why didn't you answer your phone?" Taehyung bit out.

Jimin stared at him, he didn't know what was going on or what happened, but Taehyung didn't look happy at all.

" You know I've been working late..at the gallery." He tried and stepped inside.

" Yes, I'm sorry...I just...there's someone been watching me" Taehyung blurt out once the door was safely bolted closed.

Jimin froze. " What? For how long?"

" For a while since we've started dating I think could be longer, I mean it wasn't as bad until recently. Jimin, I'm a bit scared" Taehyung admits.

" Tae, I promise you that nothing will happen to you. If it'll make u feel better, ill walk you to work and come get you as well. Every day" Jimin promised and pulled Taehyung into a tight hug.

" Its okay you work early until late. Maybe its just a figment of my very vivid imagination" Taehyung mumbled, cuddling closer to Jimin.

They both yawned as the day's bustle crept in, and fell straight to bed still entangled. Letting the notion slide, forgotten.

 

 

Mean while, Jungkook sat up in his bed and dialed his newest friend's number, sighing in resignation when the man mentioned he was already at the front door.

He hopped out of bed and went to let him in.

" Before you start yelling, I couldn't get him to stay okay. I told you before, he's not easily swayed" he muttered quickly and took a sip of water.

"You just get more useless in this situation don't you Jungkook?" The man muttered and stepped in.

" Shut up, what's your fucking obsession anyway?" Jungkook mumbled as his alcohol tinge faded, since he wasn't all that drunk to begin with.

The man stepped forward, and yanked Jungkook on his arm, pushing him face first into the kitchen counter.

He gasped in surprise, eyes blowing wide, both in shock and sudden arousal.

"You should be careful with that mouth of yours, because as you well know, I am no Jimin" the man breathes close to his ear and his body shivers and trembles.

" Of course not, Jimin's gentle and~ ah!" He panted as The man yanked him by his hair, his back arching involuntary.  
Understanding the gravity of the situation, Jungkook steadied himself by placing his hands on the table, and the man slides his pants down in one swift movement, kicking his legs apart.

With one unprepped thrust, Jungkook grits his teeth at the stinging pain, his eyes tear. Yet, he pushes back on the length inside him, welcoming, urging the man to wreck his body like he craves.

 

Yes, indeed, this man was the exact opposite of Jimin. Jimin wasn't the overly dominant type of man, true to his nature he let his partner set the pace, and in their relationship, Jimin was perfectly happy letting Jungkook set the pace for everything, whether it was in the bedroom or in the work place, he was the boss and no one denied that.

 

A large hand on his hip had him groaning in its tight grip, bringing him back to the present, and his back met a sweaty chest...when did that even happen?

"I know you're gonna succeed for me yeah? You're gonna do exactly what I want?" The man whispers into his ear, rolling his hips, pushing into his pleasure spot indefinitely...

Jungkook gasped, his eyes screwing shut as he's about to reach boiling point, but a restraining hand on his member stops his high." Yes...God..yes!" He moaned, silently begging.

The man smirked against his skin. " Good boy, now come for me"

*** 

Taehyung awoke with a smile, draped lazily across Jimin's chest and he sits up slowly, and stretched his limbs.

A cold draft whisks throughout the house and his eyes go wide in confusion. He is SURE he closed the windows.

He silently gets up and creeps through the apartment, a rustling sound snaps his head in the direction of the kitchen window. With each step his stomach fills with dread, and he gulps to find the window open.

" Jimin" he hisses loud, but also not too loud as his heart clenched with fear, but he doesn't want to turn around just yet, in case someone....or someTHING decides its a good time to make a grab...

He looks around and no sign of Jimin.

With a curse he turns back and the bin in the kitchen flew open, the lid landing with a metallic bang.

" Shit!" Taehyung yelps loud hopping from foot to foot as a swarm of rats hop out of the bin. All diving out by the kitchen window.

 

Finally with rats gone, Jimin comes stumbling out probably awoken by the sound, tugging his sweats up.

"What what?!!" He rambles with wide bewildered eyes, looking left and right. On high alert.

Taehyung recovered from his shock and laughed at his boyfriend's delayed reaction. " Its nothing, I'm okay. It was just some rats rummaging in our trash" he explained with a smile.

Jimin visibly sagged in relief." Ill get an exterminator here as soon as possible"

Taehyung walks up to him, and cuddles Jimin's waist before he pulls away to prepare breakfast.

 

"Tae, what's your shift today at work?" Jimin asked as he came into the kitchen, toweling his wet hair.

 

Taehyung packs up the dishes and dumps them in sink, his back to Jimin." My shift starts at 3 so, I'm thinking I'm working till at least 9pm" he said bemused. " And take that wet towel into the bathroom"

With a smile Jimin left, and Taehyung sat by the table wondering if he'd imagined closing the window.

***

When Jimin got to work, there was no sign of Jungkook, so he settled himself at his desk and began pouring over work he'd missed.

 

 

 

 

A sharp knock alerted him of Yoongi's presence and he invited the man in clearly surprised for the 'visit'. Especially since Yoongi never bothered before.

" I'm assuming you're here regarding the frames for that business man from South Africa?" Jimin inquired, taking a seat at his desk.

"South Africa? Must have slipped my mind as I don't recall having business endeavours over there. I might be wrong though"

Jimin was surprised, and his eye brows shot into his hairline.

" Oh! I must be wrong then, probably misunderstood Jungkook. Anyway, if not, then...what's up?" Jimin said with a smile, dropping the formalities.

Yoongi returned that smile, but there was something underlying in his eyes.

" I hardly spoke to you since I bought the gallery, I want to catch up I guess" Yoongi said saving himself.

" During working hours?" Jimin questioned with twinkling eyes. " I guess we could, you're the boss after all"

They spoke about trivial things, and all Yoongi was thinking about, was the fact that Jungkook's been lying about work. Of course he'd know which business men he had a project with.

The question was, why was Jungkook lying to Jimin by keeping him late?

 

***

Taehyung decided to paint further on his Jimin portrait. It was coming along well and he was satisfied with his work.

". I'm not selling you" he said to the painting, and lined the 'eyes' in dark lines for emphasis of one of Jimin's most beautiful traits, and also one of his personal favorites of Jimin's body.

Amongst other things he 'favorites' on Jimin's body.

His face heated up at his thoughts and again, he felt a pricking feeling, looking around the canvas, he looked out the window to the neighbor's place that never seemed to open yet the curtain has been twitching more frequently lately.

He shook himself to rid himself of his crazy thoughts.

 

Later, he showered and dressed. He made his way to the supermarket with a hop in his step and a sunny day his greeting.

In the vegetable isle, he picked up some ingredients for Jimin's favorite casserole side and upon reaching the till, he spotted Jungkook limping around near the kiosk, selecting a variety of pain killers and sweet things.

He held back a laugh, and lightly tapped the man on the shoulder.

Jungkook groaned in pain and annoyance, turning around with a glare at the ready. " Oh Hi Taehyung" he said instead and smiled

" Hi, looks like your could use some help with those things eh? What happened to you? Go at it like a rabbit?" Taehyung teased with a smirk.

Jungkook glared good naturedly, and handed Taehyung a bag to carry for him.

Together, they walked to the parking lot.

" So, how's the work coming along? Jimin's been so tired staying late over there. I'm a bit worried about him" Taehyung began.

" Yeah its fine, we didn't finish that late the other night, we went out for a drink and well, I'm a bit reckless at times, so Jimin being the sweet heart he is, he took me home and actually TUCKED ME IN BED" Jungkook explained, with a laugh and reddening cheeks.

Taehyung's mind reeled and went quiet for a bit. Jimin hadn't mentioned THAT.

" Hey? Tae? Are you still here with me?" Jungkook teased slightly 'concerned'

" Uh, yeah sorry. That the only night? Sounds like it was pretty hectic if you guys needed a drink after all that." He murmured distracted.

" Oh, yeah you have no idea. You should...." Jungkook explained.

Taehyung vaguely listened, but his mind was in another place altogether.

Why did Jimin not mention that?

He really hoped this wasn't a start of many other secrets. He hated secrets and what's worse, is that Jungkook is Jimin's ex, they have so much history that Taehyung will never know about.

" Well, here's me. Let me drive you home?" Jungkook offered from the driver's seat.

" Oh, no, I'm fine, the apartment is close by remember. Take care and try not to be so rough next time" Taehyung said with a light laugh.

Jungkook blushed and Taehyung was again reminded that this dark haired man was a beauty to be rivaled with. " Rough is good, don't expect it with good old Jimin though, he's a sweet heart and can only make love, not just fucking"

With that said, Jungkook drove off leaving Taehyung standing on the pavement with red cheeks, and slightly peeved.

 

 

" What have you REALLY been doing Jimin?!" Taehyung muttered to himself and began his walk back to the apartment.

 

****  
Hosoek pov  
__________

I sat on a bench right opposite the gallery and cased the place out.

Honestly, I have no idea when I became this obsessed but I have this burning desire inside myself for things to go back to the way they were before stupid Jimin came and ruined everything.

I held up the newspaper, and peered over the edge and out came Yoongi, his dark suit immaculate but for his brow furrowed in distress.

I hope he doesn't fucking see me.

I pushed myself further into the bench, holding up the newspaper like a shield against the harsh eyes of my on and off lover.

" What the hell are you doing here Hosoek?!" Yoongi's voice came.

Too fucking late.

I sat up straighter and looked up at him, looking all furious and hot.

"Chillax, I've got a lunch break" I lied, oozing nonchalance.

 

" Stop lying! " He boomed and yanked the Newspaper out of my grasp to reveal my state of disarray.

I had grown so accustomed to just walking around as a mess, uncaring of my appearance when Taehyung wouldn't even let his beautiful chocolate orbs rest on me for even a few seconds.

I didn't exist to him anymore and it hurts so bad.

" Jesus! Look at yourself Hosoek!, you haven't shaved in days! Your clothes is a mess! What the hell?!!l" Yoongi shrieked, hands waving about in his disbelief and fury.

I looked up at him, even though he's a head shorter than myself, he was a boss, and the fact that he cared enough( even if he denies it) about me to get angry when I look like shit...

It warms my heart.

" Sorry to disappoint with shit appearance, but I've been feeling depressed lately" I admited.

Yoongi let out a growl and grabbed my arm, dragging me to his waiting car and got in beside me.

" My pent house. Now" he ordered to his driver.

We took off and when we pulled up at the gates, he yanked me out again and walked up to his pent house.

I pulled my arm out his grasp, making him stop and glare at me in disapproval.

"What are you doing?!"

 

" You look like hell Hosoek and as much as I hate you, this is NOT the Hosoek I know. I know you feel like shit for what you did to Taehyung--and you should!--, but you gotta fucking have some self pride too! Get inside here and fucking sort yourself out. When I get back from my meeting, we'll talk about this" Yoongi said in all seriousness and gave me the keys, pushing me to the door.

Jesus, I must have been a good screw for this man to have taken a fancy to me this much.

" Fine" I said and stuck the keys in the key hole.

When I turned to offer him my thanks, he looked at me with such a confusiing expression, raking his eyes over me and I probably would have tried to seduce him right then, if I hadn't looked like the mess I was.

" Thanks..for this" I mumbled instead and went inside.

" No problem, and stay away from my work place! " He called as I closed the door and he left again.

 

I stripped and smiled to myself.

Under the blazing water of the shower, I heard my phone PING!!!!.

I quickly dried off and slipped into some of Yoongi's pants.

I read the text and my smile widened considerably.

Finally, things would go my way, but first, I have to take care of some business. Yoongi spoke about self preservation?

 

 

 

***

 

Jimin was up and down all day with people buying paintings, taking messages for Yoongi and collecting paper for Jungkook.

Just as his mind was about to blow with all the work, Jungkook came into work wearing a smug smile and tell tale marks all over his neck, that his white shirt didn't manage to cover.

" Gods, where have you been? Its been crazy over here" Jimin said relieved to have some help.

" I'm sorry, I was bit sore this morning, so I had to detor for some meds" Jungkook explained with a smile.

" Whatever, I just hope whatever dick head you're with treats you right. Now tell me, how come Yoongi doesn't know about this...south african busines order?" Jimin asked as he moved about, putting things right.

" Uhrm...its a side project.." Jungkook said scrambling for anything to cover his tracks.

" A side project? I hope its fucking legal, I really don't want trouble at the gallery because its doing so well"

Jungkook slung an arm around Jimin with a broad smile. " Chill baby, I own half of this, why would I do anything to hurt my assets?"

Jimin raised an eyebrow. " Did you just ask me that? Seriously?! Your assets?!"

Jungkook laughed and Jimin shook his head with a smile as they walked into the work shop.

" That was close" Jungkook thought as he watched Jimin carve some initials into wood from his spot on the table.

" Well this is the last yes? " Jimin asked preoccupied in keeping all his fingers.

" Yeah, today's the last" Jungkook said back, refering to something totally different all together.

The words "I hope" were left unspoken.

****

By the time Taehyung got back to the apartment, there were thirty minutes left before he had to head into work.

He tidied up his work space, and put the groceries on the kitchen counter. His eyes fell once again on the window and the spot where he paints.

His canvas was missing.

His eyes widened and he looked everywhere in the apartment and when he checked the bedroom. He got the shock of his life.

The bed spread was ripped up and a knife stuck deep into the Jimin protrait laying in the middle of the ruined bed.

" Oh my god" he gasped and quickly checked the doors. The bolts and locks were fine, but the kitchen window pane was dusted with reminants from the outside.

Someone's been in here before today and new the place well.

He sat down, shaking uncontrolably, dailing Jimin's number with trembling fingers. But again, the phone just rang.

He put his phone down on the coffee table, letting his wide eyes roam the apartment.

Everything else was left unscathed and he didn't know why. He just hoped that it was some weird thief who maybe stole food or whatever and not some psycho stalker out to get Jimin.

He wondered if Jimin was actually at work or again, out with Jungkook.

" Stop, he's no Hosoek okay, he's not Hosoek. Jimin loves YOU and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you" he said to himself.

 

 

A shaky breath later, he called the police and their response was that they would send out a car, but Taehyung knew it was futile. In the part of town he stayed now, these things aren't taken seriously.

He hung up before the operator finished speaking and just put all the stuff away to show Jimin later and then he left for work.

*****

Jimin was left to hold the fort on his own, because Jungkook was in too much in pain. Jimin just didn't understand why Jungkook did things so roughly when he ended up being wrecked too badly the following day.

For a year since they broke up, Jimin's been warning him, taking care him after a nightly rendevous. At first, it was awkward, considering they broke up because Jimin just refused to hurt Jungkook, even if the latter wanted it.

To top it off, Jungkook became ambitious and its not like Jimin was not, he just didn't believe in letting something like business take over every aspect of his life. He cherished the small things and Jungkook was too goal driven for even that.

Thus, they parted ways but Jimin only fully accepted it when Jungkook showed up on his door step one night too many, barely able to stand.

At 9:30 PM, he found himself locking up alone and when he got home, Taehyung wasn't home yet.

He stepped inside and put his bag down. He noticed some groceries still unpacked on the counter and began unpacking them into the rightful places.

He heard the door's handle squeak as it was pushed down cautiously, as if the person on the other end was hesitent to enter. He walked around the counter and pulled the door open.

A body fell into his arms in a flurry, kicking and squirming against his hold and he looked down into the shock of orange hair, barely covered by a black beanie.

" Hey hey, Tae, its ME" he said with a chuckle once he restrained the man's waving arms firmly at his sides.

" Jimin? Shit! I'm so sorry, I thought it was---wait! I have got to show you this! " Taehyung exclaimed and broke out of his hold, dragging him into the bed room, telling him the events that transpired earlier in the day.

" And they ripped the bed spread...." Taehyung explained, but fell short when they stepped into the bedroom.

There they stood in the doorway, with Taehyung staring wide eyed in disbelief and Jimin looking confused.

 

Everything was as before the 'attack'. Spotless, yet untidy like the usual appearance.

No ripped bed spreads.

No knifed painting.

It was like no one had been there at all.

 

Jimin turned to Taehyung with mild concern. " Babe, are you absolutely sure?" He asked cautiously and placed his hands on Taehyung's shoulders.

Taehyung shook him off. " Of course I'm sure! I saw it! I came home and looked for my painting and I found it right here, in the middle of t ripped up bed with a knife in it.". And then he walked away from Jimin into the lounge.

" Tae,..maybe...-"

" Are you saying I'm lying?! Making it up?!"

"No! Not at all, I'm just asking to reconsid---"

" If you want to speak about lies, then you should probably tell me what you've REALLY been doing with Jungkook these passed few weeks!"

 

Jimin stepped back, confused.

" What are you talking about? We've been working and that's it."

 

" Oh shut it Jimin, he told me about your little drink out and how you tucked him in! What the hell?! If you're not lying to me, then why didn't you tell me?!"

" It wasn't a big deal, we didn't do anything. You should trust me, I'd never do anything like that Tae, I love you"

 

" Forget it, you love me so much, saying I should trust YOU when YOU can't even trust what I say? Implying I'm making it all up?!"

By now, Taehyung was furiously shaking in an effort to keep it together. Everything happening way too fast and too much for him to process.

" That's not it, I'm merely saying that maybe you weren't fully...like, lucid at this point, I mean I know how tired you've been, waiting up for me, painting till late, your work. So anything is possible Tae. "

Taehyung spun around and grabbed his phone from the coffee table and threw it at Jimin.

" Not lucid?! I called you so many times! There look! How could I not be fucking LUCID?!. You know, all this fucking shit started when Jungkook stepped in town, the stalking, the late nights and now this" he exploded again, hands spread wide indicating the situation.

 

Jimin caught it with wide eyes. He'd never seen Taehyung this angry.

" So..you're saying that Jungkook is the one that did this?--" Jimin asked incredulous.

" Yes! That makes more sense. Why? Are you about to defend him?!" Taehyung spat at him.

" I'm not defending him. Just...he was at the gallery with me...so...maybe...maybe it was Hosoek? He DID follow you around at work before"

" Fuck you Jimin! Hosoek wouldn't need to do this! He's not the one showing up everywhere or keeping me at work late and then to fucking end up at a bar getting drunk!"

Jimin bristled a bit at this. How could Taehyung even think to defend Hosoek after everything?

 

" Fuck, Tae what's the actual problem here?! This incident you mentioned or the fact that you don't trust me enough? You say I shouldn't defend Jungkook, yet here you are defending Hosoek?! What the fuck is actually the issue here because right now, I just don't fucking know! " Jimin exploded, breathing hard.

 

In the midst of it all, Taehyung had gone quiet. Never In a million years did he imagine Jimin would speak like that, to him no less, filled with so much anger.

Jimin noticed the silence emanating from Taehyung and tried to make some kind of physical contact with him, anything to just calm down the situation that had been worsened.

" Tae I'm sorry..I didn't mean to-"

Taehyung just pushed passed him and stripped getting into bed, not saying another word.

They slept on separate sides of the bed in the aftermath of their very first arguement.

 

 

\-----------------------

At 3AM the morning, Jimin woke up to his phone ringing insistently, he scrubbed at his face, getting out the sleep.

" Jungkook?" He squeaked, and sat up rod straight as Jungkook cried into the phone, barely audible.

" Whoa, Jungkook, calm down okay..okay, wait I'm coming. Just...don't do anything stupid"

And he hung up.

He got out of bed, and quickly slipped on sweats. He looked over at the sleeping Taehyung and wondered where it all went wrong.

He just hoped he's back before Taehyung wakes, to prevent ANOTHER arguement.

 

****

When Jimin got to Jungkook's place, Jungkook flew into his arms sobbing uncontrolably, holding him tightly.

His eyes swept over the messed up apartment, glass scattered, chairs broken, painting's ruined and all the furniture in disarray.

To put it mildly, it was chaotic.

" Jungkook..hey? Are you hurt?" He asked placing his hands on Jungkook's shaking shoulders.

" N-no..I'm fine...I just..I got back here and..I found it like this, Jimin I'm so scared. What if they come back? I cant--"

Jimin hugged him close, rubbing his back. " Shhh its okay, they won't come back." He cooed.

Holding Jungkook, he felt a shit load of guilt, but his good nature just couldn't say no to someone he cared about, someone who he knows is reckless and in need of help.

 

After a few more moments, he fixed up the stuff in the apartment and stuffed all the trash in a bag.

" Jungkook. Did you call the police? They should be here by now" he said as he handed the man a cup of tea.

" No..I called you first...I couldn't think of anything else" Jungkook whispered and sniffed some more.

Jimin sighed and resisted the urge to pull his hair out. Of COURSE Jungkook wouldn't call the police.

He's much too prideful to ask anyone for help, except if it were Jimin.

" Shit, Jungkook. What the hell? Is it your current boyfriend? Didn't he take a break up well?, what the hell happened?!"

" I don't know....like I said, I just got here and...this" Jungkook said lamely.

Jimin's heart clenched to see his usually sassy and strong friend such a mess, so scared and submissive.

He just sat down on the couch beside Jungkook, and the man scooted over, cuddling up to him for reassurance.

" Jimin..please stay here? with me? Just for tonight?" Jungkook pleaded looking up at him with tear stained doe eyes.

" Alright" he mumbled.

He planned to stay only until Jungkook was sound asleep, but, all the emotional stress and physical fatigue draining him of energy had him slipping into a deep, unintended sleep.

 

****

Taehyung awoke with a groan and he turned his head, searching for that familiar warmth, but he found none.

Then it dawned on him, that he and Jimin had their first arguement.

" Shit!" He cursed and got up. His nose assualted by the heavenly smell of eggs and pancakes.

His face spread in a smile. It was SO like Jimin to take it upon himself to make things better, even though they both were at fault.

He walked into the kitchen still half asleep and sat down by the table, face planted firmly on the table.

Only when the plate was place infront of him did he look up and into the face of Hosoek.

He shot up from the table, with wide eyes, falling to the floor in his haste.

" Hosoek! What...what are you doing here?!" He gasped, eyes flying around the apartment for reasons as to HOW Hosoek got there.

" Tae, relax, I just came to see you. You wouldn't see me, so I just had to make a plan." Hosoek said smiling and offered him a hand up.

He refused the hand, and got up on his own.

" You...how did you..how did you get in here?! Why are you here?!" He exclaimed again stepping back, and away from Hosoek.

" Now Tae, I wanted to spend some time with you. Ever since Jimin, we don't see each other anymore. I want to make our relationship right" Hosoek said, still smiling sickly. Advancing on him.

Taehyung looked at Hosoek and for once, there was no hardened control or desperation in his eyes, instead, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Hosoek had lost his mind and it was all his fault.

" H-Hosoek...I--"

" Shh TaeTae, I missed you so much and now finally. I get to hold you again." Hosoek cooed and pulled him into a tight hug.

Taehyung resisted the urge to squirm against the hold on him, it felt wrong and he felt violated and scared.

Instead he snaked an arm around Hosoek's back, patting him softly on the back, soothing him.

They landed against wall beside the door--still locked--, and it dawned on Taehyung, that Hosoek had been the one in the apartment, Hosoek was coming through the window all the time.

He wasn't wrong.

" I..I missed you too Hosoek...I uhrm...I always thought about you" he murmured, his voice trembling in fear of the unknown.

Hosoek's face shot to his, the same brown eyes bore into his. " Really? I watched you everyday Taehyungie, you're so beautiful. I could never leave you alone. You know I love you right? "

Taehyung gulped. " Yes...Love me..." He breathed as Hosoek's fingers traced his face, pinning him against the wall and he silently prayed that Jimin wouldn't come back now.

Hosoek was unpredictable.

" Let's go on that romantic get away I planned? Let's leave Jimin all alone because you belong with me right Tae? You're mine? All mine" Hosoek breathed, his breath playing across Taehyung's lips and the man pulled away, holding him by the hand as he was about unlock the door.

Taehyung's eyes widened. Hosoek wanted to take him away. So he did the best thing he could.

" Wait, Hosoek" He breathed in a panic and pulled the man closer, kissing him deeply and he watched in mortification and fascination as Hosoek's eyes fluttered closed melting into him.

Hosoek gripped him by the hips, walking them backwards until his legs hit the couch and they fell onto the couch, Hosoek covered his body with his own.

Hosoek licked into his mouth with a passion so fierce he became lost for a minute, pulling on Hosoek's hair.

 

 

In that kiss, he felt all the longing, the anger, the desperation, the OWNERSHIP...

And it scared him even more.

 

*** 

Jimin shot up off the couch with wide bewildered eyes.

Taehyung was gonna be so pissed off at him. He looked down at the sleeping Jungkook and picked the man up, and put him in bed.

Jungkook's phone tinkled and he checked the phone, with the intention of telling off Jungkook's boyfriend if need be.

'Jung Hosoek' flashed on the screen and his heart stopped at the text.

•Finally, you proved yourself useful. I have what I want. The plan was a success.

 

He dropped the phone onto the couch and Jungkook came out looking all kinds of emotions. Guilt,shock, pain...it all came to his face and eyes.

Jimin immediately knew." You...you've been keeping tabs on us for Hosoek?!"

Silence.

" Jungkook answer me god dammit!"

" I...Hosoek just said I was supposed to keep you away from the apartment some nights, create some shit between you and Tae. I didn't even know it would get this bad! I swear and by the time I realized...I was already in too deep" Jungkook explained lamely,

". You mean, you started fucking and you just couldn't say no to him?! You lied to me and broke my trust and because of your fucking recklessness, someone I care about will get hurt"

" I didn't mean to-"

" I don't want to hear any more excuses. Now where is Hosoek" Jimin growled.

" He...he said he was going to the apartment to get Tae and..Jimin, He's dangerous okay? Please be careful I'm sorry!"

That was all Jimin heard as he bolted from the apartment and drove to his own.

 

When he got to the apartment, he opened the door in haste, but again, it was bolted.

" Taehyung!" Jimin yelled banging frantically on the door.

 

Hosoek froze on top of Taehyung and the latter's eyes widened.

" H-hosoek..look, look at me, don't..don't even bother with Jimin" Taehyung begged and tried to keep him from moving, but Hosoek would have none of it.

He yanked open the door, and Jimin was first to react, he punched him square in the face and Hosoek's head whipped around, only to punch Jimin right back.

The two grappled on the floor, trying to get the upper hand and Taehyung sat on the couch unsure of what to do.

" Tae! Get out! " Jimin managed to scream before Hosoek had a strong hand around his neck.

" No! Taehyungie! Stay right where you are! " Hosoek's order came

And Taehyung was stuck as he watched Jimin's palor fade to a sickly grey.

Only when Yoongi burst in by the door yelling stuff unintelligible, did he move and push Hosoek off of Jimin.

The three of them---Taehyung, Jimin and Yoongi--- got up off the floor and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door closed and locking it.

" What are YOU doing here?!" Taehyung hissed, glaring at Yoongi.

" You can hate me later for sleeping with your husband. For now let's just survive this! " Yoongi hissed back.

"Guys..." Jimin mumbled peeking through the key hole.

" Don't tell me when I CAN and CANNOT hate you, you lousy piece of shit!"

" Piece of shit? I'm here to fucking help you! He's crazy!"

 

And the two started arguing like hell, yelling at each other.

 

"Guys stop!!!!!!" Jimin yelled,

 

" Shut up Jimin!" Both yelled in unison.

" HOSOEK HAS A FUCKING GUN!!!!!!!!!" Jimin shrieked to get their attention.

That did the trick, for they both went silent.

Hosoek advanced on the door and the 3 backed up as it got kicked open and Hosoek entered looking furious, raking his predatory eyes across them, waving the gun around.

" You two! You betrayed me! For this little cretin filled bitch?" Hosoek yelled pointing the gun at Yoongi and Taehyung.

 

Taehyung licked his dry lips. " Hosoek..."

" Shut up you dirty whore! I'm your husband! And you fucking lived with this...this flee bag!" Hosoek yelled for anything better.

A silence descended, the air so thick with tension, it was tangible.

He paced the bathroom." I should just kill you all, yes all of you. Maybe ill kill Yoongi quicker, since he's a witness and take my own sweet time with Jimin..yes...that's a good idea. Taehyung watch in agony and when I'm done...I will have my way." Hosoek muttered to himself.

" Hosoek! Stop this, this isn't you! This is not Jung Hosoek. Just calm down and we can all talk about this" Yoongi said slowly.

Hosoek spun around and pointed the gun at Yoongi." Not me? Who am I without Taehyung? You both..chose Jimin, what is Jimin any way?! A god?! " Hosoek shrieked and he aimed the gun at Jimin's chest.

" Hosoek no! " Taehyung yelled.

And both Yoongi and Taehyung moved to stop him, their movements seemed too slow, too heavy and when Yoongi finally landed against Hosoek, pushing the man back against the wall.

The trigger was pulled and Jimin got shot in the thigh.

Only the curdling scream that pierced the air, made it real to Taehyung and he fell back to staunch the bleeding wound.

" Fuck fuck fuck fuck! " Jimin groaned against the pain.

" Shit! Jimin, you're gonna be okay.." Taehyung blubbered, in a panic.

" I'm fine...just..stings" Jimin grit out, his jaw clenched as Taehyung applied pressure to the wound.

Hosoek trashed and screamed against Yoongi's hold but he just pushed him further into the wall.

" See! You'd even jump at a bullet for him! What the fuck?! Everyone in love with ParK Jimin! You're inlove with that pathetic sleaze ball huh Yoongi?!!" Hosoek shrieked and pushed against Yoongi's chest.

Yoongi sighed heavily and grabbed him by the hair. " No you damned nutt! I'm in love with YOU." He growled and crashed his lips to Hosoek's.

 

Just then, the sound of sirens were heard and Jungkook came bursting into apartment with police officers.

He ran into the bathroom and got an eyeful of Yoongi and Hosoek.

Jimin and Taehyung sat on the ground smiling weirdly up at Yoongi and Hosoek.

" Jesus! What is this?!!" Jungkook asked and went over to Jimin. " Are you okay?"

"Of course. Its just a bullet burning hot in my thigh. No problem" Jimin muttered.

Yoongi and Hosoek separated and the expression on Hosoek's face was comic. " Before I date your crazy ass, you need to fucking get help first..." Yoongi said with a smirk.

The police came in, and Yoongi explained everything and they left with Hosoek still in cuffs but Yoongi right behind him.

The ambulance came and put Jimin in a stretcher, doctering the wound inside and taking him to the hospital to have the bullet removed.

Taehyung never left his side and Jungkook drove along despite the peramedics and Jimin's protests.

 

***  
A week after the incident, Taehyung went to pick Jimin up from the hospital and the drive to the apartment was so silent.

" You know, we had our first arguement?" Taehyung murmured taking the turn into the drive way of their new apartment complex.

" Yeah...look Tae...I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had no idea that it was a set up. I had no idea I'd even have fallen asleep because I didn't intend to---"

" Jimin its okay. Its in your nature to care about people, and I kinda accept that Jungkook is part of your life, I think...you still love him." Taehyung said and pulled the car to a stop.

They faced each other in silence.

Jimin sighed. He couldn't deny anything." I love you more, I mean I've waited for so long to be with you..."

 

" I know...but through all this..I just...I don't think I can handle a relationship and you, you need to sort out how YOU feel about Jungkook. So how about this....let ME wait for YOU this time?" Taehyung said with a small smile.

 

Jimin returned that smile, and just pulled Taehyung over the seat anyway, into a chaste kiss.

" What about Hosoek?" Jimin asked as they pulled apart.

" He has Yoongi now and besides, he's at a rehabilitation hospital for his depression..so..he'll be gone for a long while. "

 

Without further ado, they got out and Taehyung helped Jimin into the elevator. When they got to their new apartment, Jungkook yanked the door open smiling widely.

" Hi! You're back! And okay! " He gushed hugging Jimin tightly.

" caant... breathe..." Jimin choked out.

" Oh! Right! Here! Meet SoekJin, and I swear he's the real deal" Jungkook gushed half dragging Jimin off to meet his newest boyfriend.

 

Taehyung watched in amusement from his spot on the couch and he and Jimin exchanged a look.

He just shrugged his shoulders with a smile and took a sip from his juice. He wasn't jumping into anything just yet, he'd just enjoy his life now free of all the drama that comes with relationships.

 

**********************************

**Author's Note:**

> well, let me know what you think? that's the only thing that could help me improve somewhat ahahha
> 
> thank you if you've read and commented or kudo'd it mean a lot for my sluggish confidence hahah
> 
> if not well, uhm.. thank you for reading anyway ^.^


End file.
